


Morbid Curiosity

by ScifiRice



Series: Morbid Curiosity [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Destiny, Fallen, Gen, Guardian - Freeform, awoken (destiny) - Freeform, psion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScifiRice/pseuds/ScifiRice
Summary: a guardian is given a hint about his past life. he embarks on a quest to find an answer he has had since his resurrection.





	1. Lies or Truths?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a guardian is given a hint about his past.

I’m not a complicated person, I’m rather simple in reality. An awoken Warlock who favors the powers of the void, and appreciates simple but effective means of getting a job done. I aid the Future War Cult whenever I can, even wearing their armor and wielding their weapons. The nihilism of Dead Orbit and the politics of New Monarchy never appealed to me. I can certainly see how they are helpful, don’t get me wrong. But I know where my allegiances lie. 

This is one of my favorite spots on…. Do we even call this The Tower? The last one is still in ruin and this is hardly a tower by any definition. Whatever we call it, I am reclining in the hangar. Lying on the safety nets they have around the edge of the building. I find it oddly relaxing, like being in a large hammock. 

My ghost is lying on my chest with me. His shell colored in FWC colors. He can be a bit irritating at times due to their constant questioning of everyone’s though process. Like how very often, an enemy will ignore the fact it has a gun and rush towards me to clock me in the head. To be honest, I wonder the same things, only he has the need to state it every time.

“Folcher, right? Isn’t that dangerous?” a familiar voice says from behind.

I open my eyes and see Hawthorne looking over me. I respect her, it’s a shame she isn’t a guardian. I ask her if this is important. She says it is and I begrudgingly stand up and step onto the solid metal of the hangar.

“You not get enough sleep or something. Do guardians even need sleep?” Hawthorne asks.  
“Resurrecting makes you feel like you had all the sleep you need. I just haven’t died in a while now. Also I didn’t feel like throwing myself off the edge either. ” I lie.

I don’t know if being a compulsive liar is from who I was before, or who I became when my ghost brought me back to life. I don’t lie about important stuff, just little white lies. Stuff like how I was out scouting for fallen activity when instead I was rooting through abandoned homes in the EDZ to find a stapler (it was to settle a bet) harmless stuff really. So yeah, the truth is that I was lying there because I just needed a break from running missions. But my version is a bit funnier.

“Right, that must be why you all are so energetic. Anyway, Devrim contacted me this morning. He said he found something while trekking through some abandoned apartments.” Hawthorne said.  
“Listen, no one has been in them for centuries. Sometimes a guy just has to let off some steam and carve weird messages into walls….” I try to explain.  
“What? No. This isn’t…. Wait, that was you!?” Hawthorne asked as she pulled out a plastic card of sorts from her pocket.  
“I know some of those fallen can read English, I wanted to give them a scare is all.” I say.  
“Never mind, that’s not why I came. Devrim found this, and he said I should give it to you.” Hawthorne said as she handed me the card.

I take the card and look at what appears to be an ID badge. I look at the picture on the front and go wide-eyed. I tear my helmet off of my head and toss it carelessly onto the floor. The person in the photograph is hauntingly familiar.

“Is…. Is that you?” my ghost asks.  
“I can see some resemblance with the helmet off.” Hawthorne states.  
“He even has that stupid haircut I had when I became a guardian.” I say as I run my hand through my silver hair.

The person in the photo is a human. One who looks just like me, minus the typical awoken features. The badge displays a name: Wallis Mirko, Assistant head of research on bioscience at the Ishtar Collective. I am unable to speak as Hawthorne and my ghost look at me in concern.

“You okay?” Hawthorne asks.  
“Sorry…. Did you tell anyone you found this?” I ask.  
“No, just me and Devrim. Oh, and Louis, but I don’t think he was paying attention.” Hawthorne said.  
“Please don’t tell anyone. If the vanguard find out, they’ll remind me of their rule about investigating our past lives.” I say.

The Vanguard put in that rule to dissuade guardians from trying to uncover who they were. Considering how centuries have passed between The Traveler coming alive and now, there is a very real chance all evidence is gone and you would be going on a wild goose chase. But this, I know it’s recent enough to have at least something behind. There is an answer I need to find.

“Are you going to….” My ghost begins to say.  
“I need to. I thought all hope of finding a reason for it was gone. But now I have a lead, I won’t be able to sleep without trying to find it.” I say.  
“Folcher, are you sure you want to do this?” he asks.  
“It will keep eating at me until I do.” I say as I quickly pocket the badge.  
“Well, good luck.” Hawthorne says before walking away.

I pick up my helmet and tell my ghost to prepare my ship. I head over to Banshee 44 to pick up the weapons I had him fix up. Two handcannons, one with solar bullets, both with explosive rounds. One would expect these weapons being more befitting of a hunter or titan, but like I said, I want what works. My solar handcannon has been given a shoulder stock at my request, I need some range you know? I put them in their holsters before Banshee hands me my last gun. I can’t say how happy I was when grenade launchers were being made for guardians. Rocket launchers are bulky and don’t leave room for error, a grenade launcher is a good compromise. Not to mention I gave mine proximity rounds.

I soon climb into my ship. Holiday asks where I’m heading off to. I say that I found the location of a cache loaded with fallen tech I’m going to wreck. She buys it and clears me for launch.

“You know that you’ll have to scrounge up some fallen tech now right?” my ghost says as I fly towards the EDZ.  
“Sal, don’t worry. I’ll raid some fallen camp and make a big scene, blow some things up, and then we’ll be in the clear.” I say.  
“I don’t understand, why do you want to look into your past life. You’ve been Folcher for what, five or so years now?” Sal asks.  
“You remember where you found me?” I ask.  
“In a crashed spaceship on the edge of Brussels. Most awoken guardians tend to be found near spaceships or spaceports.” Sal says.  
“I had something in my pocket when I was brought back to life. A small data drive.” I say.  
“What was on it?” Sal asks.  
“Do not forget to set them free. Wait out this disaster on Earth and find a way back. You owe it to them.” I say.  
“What was it, a reminder?” Sal asks.  
“That’s all, something is trapped somewhere and its waiting for me.” I say.  
“And you have no idea what it is, or if it even survived the collapse?” Sal asks.  
“Nope. But I have spent my years as a guardian wondering what I was talking about. Now I have a chance to find out.” I say.  
“And what if you can’t find out, what if all this ends up being for nothing?” Sal asks.  
“Then at least I tried.” I say as I can spot the EDZ in the distance.


	2. Accompanied or Alone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick stop by the EDZ to investigate his past life and his home.

Part 2

A quick stop at Devrim to find the location of where he found the ID badge was what lead me to this place. A half-collapsed apartment building in a small town. My ship swoops down to the ground and I jump out before it flies back into the sky again. I look around the overgrown town. And I spot something worrying.

Fallen tech and graffiti laying around the outside of an old refueling station. The rusted cars having been moved around it to form a makeshift barricade. I can see the blue glow of arc energy behind the shattered windows. I draw my weapon and head towards the apartment building.

I don’t want to draw attention to myself yet. Normally the fallen would attack me as soon as I landed. Either they are out scavenging, or they are waiting to ambush me. If they want to pick a fight, then they will get one. But I have more pressing matters at the moment.

I spot some more fallen tech around some of the apartments. Can’t blame them for setting up in here, I’ve seen those fallen bunks on those huge Ketch spacecraft. A dusty old apartment is better compared to those. Also having a base is always a good idea.

Devrim said he was in room 31 C when he found this. I put my finger on the trigger and step into the parking lot outside. I see various tarps used to cover Pikes laying on the ground. The fallen must be away, so I will only have to deal with whoever stayed behind. 

I spot the balcony to an apartment on the third floor. I climb onto a barricade and jump. My gliding propels me to the balcony, I drop to the ground and step on some shattered glass. I hear fallen chatter in the hallway outside. 

The apartment reeks of mildew and is covered in overgrown weeds. I try to open the door, it’s barricaded from the other side. Guess this room didn’t live up to their standards. At least then they won’t mind me breaking into it.

I fire a few rounds at the door, the explosive rounds making quick work of it. My motion sensor is telling me there are fallen down the hall to my right. Since I don’t want to destroy this place, I will have to refrain from using any grenades. I peek out into the hallway and am immediately beset by bolts of arc energy.

A few dregs and a vandal, easy targets. I fire a round at one of the dregs, hit them right in the head. The explosion from the round hits the others in this tight corridor, I wounds them but yields no additional kills. I quickly solve that with a few more shots. I aim to fire at the last dreg, only for my gun to click. 

The dreg rushes at me with a knife. I strike at them with my palm, focusing void energy into it. The dreg yelps in pain as they are covered in a purple glow and their body disintegrates. I reload my handcannon as my motion sensor tells me there is nothing left for now. 

I look at the apartment I was in. C 25, not the one I need but it’s close. I head down the hall in the opposite direction of the dead fallen, only to see the apartment C 24. I then turn around to step over the dead fallen and keep my finger on the trigger. 

I find the apartment C 31, the door has been ripped off its hinges. I look inside to see it’s been made into some kind of operations center. Fallen computers and other tech strewn about the room. I look around to find any trace of something useful. Whatever was in here before has been long since discarded. But rather recently from what I can tell. I see the outlines in the ancient carpet of where furniture used to stand. 

I look out onto the balcony and see a pile of splintered wood and ancient electronics on the ground, I remember passing by it on my way over here. I look around once more and find one piece of furniture remaining. A mirror in the bathroom that doubles as a medicine cabinet. I tell Sal to go investigate the pile outside for anything. He nods and flies out and over the balcony.

The bathroom is rather small, especially for larger fallen like a vandal or captain. I see a small plastic box on the counter near the sink. I open it to see it’s filled with ether seeds. Some captain must be using this place. For what, I have no idea. 

I open the mirrored cabinet and see various toiletries that have long since aged into uselessness. But in one spot I see a label on a shelf. “Backup ID Badge.” This must be where Devrim found it. On the inside of the mirror, I see more labels that spell out a message.

“In case you forget this you dummy. Bioscience division near the Ishtar Sink, Building 19, seven AM VST.” 

I guess my past self was someone who had trouble with directions. Sal comes back to tell me it didn’t find anything useful. I tell him to look up where this place is. He finds an address on Venus. I decide there is no more use staying around here, I tell him to bring the ship down. I make sure to grab the ether seeds on my way out, just to mess with them a bit.

 

I read about what Venus was before the Traveler came. A toxic ball of heat and acid with not a speck of life on it. Good thing the Traveler cleaned that mess up. Especially since I’m standing on that planet right now.

The Guardians haven’t paid much attention to Venus after the Red War. Sure they have a couple guardians here to keep an eye on the place, but it has calmed down for the most part. The fallen who used to be here left to join the House of Dusk, the Vex are still around doing whatever they do in their spare time, and the Taken are more or less gone for now. At least the transmat system is still up.

I summon my sparrow and speed off through the jungles of Venus. Sal tells me the bioscience research center is some distance away from the Ishtar Sink. He said it was in case some biological hazard got out, it would be easier to contain. Makes perfect sense in my opinion.

My sparrow comes to a halt outside the research center, a large overgrown building the size of a sports stadium. I dismount my sparrow and draw my solar infused handcannon. Sal doesn’t detect any immediate enemy activity, so we walk inside. My sparrow dematerializes behind me.

The building is dark and flooded. No way I can sneak through here unless I can suddenly walk on walls. I see a directory on the wall, or what’s left of one. It has been faded and stained all over. I see find one of the legible words on the map. “Administration” that’s a good place to start. 

Surprisingly, the administrator’s office is mostly intact. I sit at the desk as Sal tries to salvage whatever data it can from a computer. He claims the data is mostly corrupted, but he found the location of the lab I allegedly worked at. He told me it’s on the other side of the building. 

I wade through the water, it’s up to my knees now. It’s dark and cold, thankfully this armor is airtight. Sal lights my way as I cautiously step over roots and rubble. If someone is in here, they will certainly hear me coming.


	3. Memory or Fabrication?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folcher meets a strange new face in his quest to uncover his past.

PART 3

Upon reaching the end of my waterlogged hike, I realize that I could have just summoned my sparrow to hover above the water and zoom over it instead. Sal says he was wondering why I never did that. I flick him in the shell and continue onward. I soon step into the main bioscience lab. 

Flooded just like the entire building, but at least this one is partially lit up. I can see that there are some stairs leading up to an office or something overlooking the lab. I climb up the stairs, partway up I see an open door leading to another part of the lab. I open the door to the upper office and notice a plaque on the desk, it’s my name and it’s on my desk.

I rifle through the drawers as Sal hacks into the computer to find anything he can. All I’m finding are research notes and various reminders to do things that I have no idea as to what they are. The filing cabinets are the same, until I look on top of one. I find two things: a framed picture, and a yellowed sheet of paper.

The paper says I am cleared for passage on an escape ship. It must have been the one I died on. The picture, it’s me and an exo holding what looked like a paper plate with an omelet on it. Written in faded marker on the bottom is the words “Finally taught her how to cook!” I tell Sal to put every scrap of paper in my backpack, as well as the photo. I need to go through these myself.

But then, my motion sensor detects something. Sal retreats inside my pack as I draw my weapon. A single enemy, a stealthy one I assume. I sneak over to the door and stand with my back against the wall. The door creaks open and I see a cabal rifle come into view. 

It’s a psion, I hate fighting psions. But why is one here alone? Maybe it’s a scout or has backup waiting outside to spring a trap. It walks into the dark room, thinking I’m hiding behind the desk. Its weapon trained on it, not suspecting my attack from behind.

I reach out with a void infused hand, it notices me a second early and uses its weapon to block my attack. The gun vaporizes out of their hands. They kick me in the legs, I pistol whip them with my handcannon. They grab onto my arms to try and stop me from firing or hitting them again, and they are oddly strong.

I fire a few times into the ceiling to try and startle them, all it does is illuminate the room for a few brief moments. I can see by their armor that this is a psion flayer, the toughest kind of psion you can find. 

I drop my gun and thrust my knee into their torso. I hear them let out a grunt as they reel from the impact. Then I use all my strength to toss him out of a window and into the flooded lab below, I hear a splash as I grab my gun and jump down as well. They sit up in the water, coughing and clinging onto the side of a nearby desk. I land in front of them and aim my gun.

“Wait! I apologize!” it says in a strangely pitched voice.

I freeze in place. This is the first time I’ve ever heard a psion speak English. Much less one that surrendered. I keep my gun aimed, but I don’t fire yet.

“What did you say?” I ask.  
“I didn’t mean to! I thought you were a dreg or something. If I had any idea you were a guardian I wouldn’t have tried to kill you!” it says, shielding its face with their hands even though we both know that won’t help at all.  
“Why are you here?” I ask.  
“Well…. Why are you here? I wasn’t bothering anyone and then you came in and started ransacking that place!” it retorts.  
“I’m investigating something. Why in the world is a psion flayer hiding out in a flooded laboratory!?” I ask, keeping my gun aimed at them.  
“So…. You weren’t sent here to kill me?” it asks.  
“I don’t like killing psions, but if I have to I certainly will.” I say.  
“Wait a minute Folcher, look at their armor.” Sal says.

Sal appears and shines a light on the Psion. Their armor is light blue and heavily scuffed. They aren’t from the Red Legion, they are from the Skyburners. A fleet of cabal that were attacked by Oryx and the taken. But they never came to Venus.

“What’s a Skyburner doing here? I thought you all retreated once the Red Legion arrived. Also, I thought all of their flayers died during the raid on the Dust Palace.” I ask as I push Sal back inside my pack.  
“Kolar, Numoc, and Vatch were part of the Ice Reapers. I was part of a team who attempted to do their job originally. But we were attacked by Vex and I was the only flayer to survive. I was healing from my injuries when they called for reinforcements and those flayers were sent in.” it explained.  
“And why are you still here?” I ask.  
“I was in Fleetbase Korus on Phobos. I saw the Taken attack firsthand….” They began to say as they sat up against the wall behind them.

 

===========================================================================

Three years ago

My name is Decem. The only living flayer in the Skyburners at the moment. And I intend to keep that title. Even among the chaos erupting around me. 

It happened without warning, in under an hour the base was on full alert. Now they signaled the evacuation order. Unspeakable sounds and explosions erupt around me as I sprint towards the evacuation area. My boots screeching as I slide against the metal floors when I turn a corner. 

I see a legionnaire shooting at these black things that vaguely resemble hive knights. He turns to me and points down a hall, barking that the exit has been blocked off. Next thing I know, a dark portal opens up behind him and he is sucked inside. No trace of him left behind. 

The knight looks at me and raises its hand while bellowing out a terrible sound. Flames sprout from its palm and fly in my direction. I jump back and retort with flames of my own, I focus my mind and a wave of fire shoots out. The knight is bathed in the flames and seems to implode.

I’m unarmed, afraid to stop and pick up a weapon in my panic to escape. My mind is all that is protecting me now. I hear some familiar sounding footsteps down another corridor. Hopefully they are evacuating too, I would feel safer with some backup.

I rush down and see a phalanx near the end of the hall. But I come to a screeching halt as I get a better look at it. That isn’t a phalanx anymore, it’s one of those things. It turns to me and stares into my soul with a single glowing eye. I turn to run away, only to find a group of slow moving but hauntingly twitchy thrall-like creatures walking towards me.

I can’t muster up a blast to kill both, if I had a weapon I could survive this. I turn back to the phalanx and I see a window behind it. The idea in my head isn’t my favorite, but it’s the best one I have. The phalanx raises its weapon as the screeches of the thrall get closer.

I jump to the side and sprint past the phalanx. It’s slow reaction time working to my advantage. I throw a blast of solar energy at the window, I melt a sizeable hole in the thick glass. I start to clamber through the hole, I turn around and see the phalanx raise its shield up to me, and then it begins to glow. I focus what energy I have to strengthen my shield before a wave of force crashes into me. 

Next thing I know, I’m careening through the air outside the fleetbase. I’m unable to control my fall as I slam into the side of someone outside. Thankfully the low gravity of Phobos leaves me only bruised instead of broken. But then I open my eye and see who I landed on. 

A black pair of arms grab me and toss me through the air. I am barely able to make out a group of cabal gathered around a Harvester dropship. I land halfway between them and whatever I landed on. My head is spinning from the impact and the fall as I struggle to stand up. 

“That’s our flayer! Get them to the Harvester!” I hear a cabal yell. 

I manage to focus my eye and look behind me. I see something that probably was a fallen captain, now it’s one of them. It creates a large black orb and tosses it in my direction. The world goes black, my skin burns, and I’m hearing nothing at all.

Before I can cry out for help, a large hand grabs me by the arm and tosses me over the shoulder of a legionnaire. The world slowly comes back into view, my ears pounding from the sound of gunfire as I’m carried into the Harvester. Soon, the other cabal enter as well. We take off and shoot away from the moon. 

I’m breathing the hardest I ever have in my life as I collapse into a seat made for someone much bigger than me. Everyone else isn’t much better. Even among the extreme discipline of the cabal, this was too much. A centurion, who I assume is the leader of this group, walks up to me.

“Decem isn’t it? Are you injured?” he asks.  
“I…. I’m just bruised a bit is all.” I say as my whole body shakes.  
“Good thing we got you out of there. No telling what those things can do if they got their hands on a flayer.” He says.  
“Yes…. Good.” I say as my heart is still pounding.  
“Command will certainly commend us on saving the flayer.” A legionnaire remarks.  
“That they will…. Hey, are you fit for duty?” the centurion asks me.  
“Sorry, I’m just shaken up. That whole attack was unnerving.” I say as I try to compose myself.  
“It’s crazy is what it is. We’re going to stop by the Siege Dancers down on Mars for a refuel while we wait for orders.” The Centurion said.

We've landed on Mars. The survivors are all trying to get in contact with command. I overheard the centurion say something about the command ship engaging the hive. A medic looked over my wounds, nothing major thankfully. I heard from the legionnaires that the things that attacked us were called the Taken. Some unholy force commanded by a hive king. I knew the hive were wicked, but this is beyond whatever I could think. 

One of the legionaries steps into the infirmary and says that command wants to speak to me. I walk into a room with the centurion who helped me, and a colossus from the Seige Dancers. They are standing around a hologram with the image of the Skyburner primus on it. I salute and the primus looks at me.

“It’s good to see our flayer alive, your power will be indispensable to us. We’ve landed aboard the hive dreadnaught. I’ve had my officers contact the survivors and give them their orders. You are to come aid our forces on the Dreadnaught. Depart immediately.” The primus says before the transmission ends.

The centurion and I salute the colossus as we head off to the Harvester. The other survivors have gathered inside. The Harvester shoot into the atmosphere and heads off towards Saturn. About ten minutes into the trip, the reality of my situation hits me. 

We’re going back into a fight with those things. Going to try and kill the leader of the taken ourselves. No….no….NO! I will not subject myself to those abominations ever again!

But those are our orders. Disobeying orders or even questioning them is a serious crime. There is no way I can convince these meatheads to turn back. I only see one way to do this. 

When no one is looking, I focus solar energy within myself. The legionnaire who saved me from the captain notices me. I let out a blast of solar energy, the confined cabin ensuring it scorches everyone inside. I grab a rifle and shoot the pilot. I sit at the controls and pull it off its course. I look at the map and see the planets available for me. 

Mars is a bust, the penalty for desertion is horrible. Earth isn’t an option either, the guardians would shoot me on sight if the fallen and hive don’t get to me first. I’m not getting near Saturn any more than I have to, and Mercury is just Vex all over. Venus, that is my best bet. I plot a course for Venus and start flying.


	4. Mercy or Pity?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folcher decides what to do with Decem

I listen to Decem’s story. I don’t know if they are telling the truth, or if they're a very good actor. Then again, their armor certainly looks like its spent three years out here. If they’re lying, they are very dedicated to the charade. 

“So let me get this straight. You’re a flayer who deserted. And you’ve been hiding out on Venus for three years. Somehow you’ve avoided the vex, fallen, the guardians, and not to mention the taken that showed up here as well.” I ask.  
“Yes. I’ve been moving around a lot. Sticking to the remote areas was what kept me alive.” Decem says.  
“So why are you here?” I ask.  
“When the Red Legion came, I was afraid of being found by them. So I moved into this building, it was shielded from their scanners.” Decem explains.  
“And all these years, you never had any trouble?” I ask.  
“The occasional dreg or shank would stumble across me from time to time. Thankfully the vex never found me.” Decem says.  
“Okay, so why do you speak English?” I ask.  
“I wanted to survive. I knew I couldn’t stand up to a guardian on my own. Plus I needed something to do so I could stay sane. Figured if I talked to one in their language, they would at the very least hesitate.” Decem said.  
“Yeah, but how?” I ask.  
“I ripped the translator hardware out of the Harvester and made a crude handheld translator. All I had to do then was find some intact books.” They explain.  
“And you don’t intend to harm me?” I ask.  
“Listen…. I just want to live. Not for the cabal, but for me. They would have had me march right onto that accursed ship, and I would end up dead or worse.” They say.  
“A solar affiliated psion flayer deserter hiding out on Venus. If I told the vanguard about you, Ikora would want you captured and studied. That is if Zavala decided to let you live in the first place.” I say as I put my weapon away.  
“What? Why would they want to capture me!?” Decem asks.  
“You’re a flayer remember? Like those same flayers that froze Phobos in orbit so they could throw it at whatever planet they need. The Vanguard would love to find out just how such a powerful psion works so they can prepare a countermeasure for them. Or maybe we would just throw you to the Reef and lock you inside the Prison of Elders. It’s not doing so well right now, but they have contained worse things than you.” I explain.  
“What are you saying?” Decem asks, audibly worried.  
“I’m saying what will happen if you let word about you get out. Stay hidden because your life depends on it.” I say as I hold out my hand.

Decem hesitates, but eventually grabs my hand. I pull them onto their feet as the ancient water they have been sitting in drips off of them. They are about my height, even with their hunched over stance. Decem looks at me, their emotions hard to read with their helmet in the way.

“Show me where you are set up. I want to see just how much you have.” I ask.  
“If it keeps me alive, then follow me.” Decem says.

Decem leads me through the darkened building, thankfully we move up a floor to avoid the water. He soon leads me to what I can only assume was an employee lounge of sorts. Some cabal equipment jury rigged with the golden age tech that survived. Along with large drums of that strange black liquid that all cabal tech runs on.

Aside from that, it appears an ancient couch has been repurposed as a bed. A cabal sniper rifle lies propped against a wall with some reserve ammo on a nearby table. Decem also has a scavenged fallen chest with glimmer inside. Programmable matter like that would be valuable for someone trying to live on their own like this.

“I was expecting something more for a cabal deserter.” I say.  
“I try to minimize on what I have. Should I ever need to move locations.” Decem says.  
“Whats all this equipment for?” I ask.  
“That one is a proximity scanner. It’s how I knew you entered the building.” Decem says as he points to one of the machines.  
“And this one?” I ask as I point to a stolen fallen antenna hooked up to a different terminal.  
“I monitor transmissions in the area. I use it to know if any large forces are heading in my direction.” Decem says.  
“You’re pretty prepared.” I remark.  
“Yet they still got beat up by an unarmed warlock” Sal says.  
“I’m no titan, but I understand the importance of hand to hand combat.” I say.  
“Listen. I appreciate you not killing me and listening to my story. But you should go, a guardian being spotted here could draw a lot of attention!” Decem says.  
“They’re right. I’m detecting an incoming signal.” Sal says.  
“Well I wasn’t exactly quiet on my way over here. What is it?” I ask.

Before Sal can answer, the room is filled with a strange grey mist. I can see sparks coming from the center. I know this all too well. The vex found us.

The mist dissipates as three goblins materialize in the air. I quickly unleash a barrage of bullets from my handcannon. Decem dives for the sniper rifle. The goblins quickly fall apart under the solar-infused gunfire. 

My motion sensor is going wild, vex movement all around us. I tell Decem to get behind me as I pull out my grenade launcher. I shoot a grenade at the wall and blow a large hole in the aged concrete. I yell at Decem to follow me, they load a round into their sniper rifle and nods at me.

I jump through the hole, it leads straight to a lobby. Much more open than the cramped labs. I hear a familiar robotic roar, to my side stands a minotaur. I hate these things.

It looks at me with its red eye and aims its weapon at me. I jump into the air to avoid the explosive blasts of void energy. I throw a vortex grenade at it as I glide. The minotaur is bathed in a bubble of void energy as it burns through the robotic body of the vex. It quickly succumbs and disintegrates entirely. 

Decem jumps down once the bubble dissipates. More goblins appear down a hallway. Decem fires at them with their rifle as I do so as well with my handcannon. I look down another hall and see some light, an exit.

I tell Sal to get my ship down from orbit. I get Decem’s attention and tell them to run for the exit. We sprint towards the light as I take potshots at the vex behind us. I’m the first through the door as I see what was waiting for us.

A vex hydra, it lets out a robotic screech as its floating body turns in our direction. The twin cannons on its side begin shooting an unending barrage of explosive void projectiles. Its clearly focused on me, so I run away from Decem and circle around it. I jump into the air and tell Decem to stand back.

I focus all the stockpiled void energy within me. A ball of pure void energy forms in my hand. I throw it at the hydra from above. A massive blast of deep purple energy shatters the body of the hydra into nothing.

My ship flies down from the sky and hovers just off the ground. I see more clouds of grey mist forming behind me. Decem is standing there, trying to fix a jam in their rifle. I yell at them to get in the ship.

They look at me, almost as if they were wondering if I actually said it. A series of shots from the vex wandering out of the building convince them to sprint over to me. We both climb inside my ship before it shoots into the sky. Once we’re in orbit, Decem throws their rifle on the floor.

“Great! Now what am I supposed to do? I had all my stuff in there!” they protest.  
“I’m sorry that happened.” I say.  
“Nowhere. There isn’t a single safe place in this entire system. No matter where I go, there is something waiting to kill me.” Decem says.  
“I’d hate to say it, but you’re right.” I say.  
“Now here I am. Stuck in a ship with a rotting corpse that could vaporize me in an instant!” Decem says.  
“Is that what you see me as? A rotting corpse!” I say as I turn to him.  
“You’re all undead right? What else would you be?” Decem asks.

I pull off my helmet. Decem steps back as he sees my glowing blue skin and silver hair. I put my helmet on top of a crate and sit in the pilot’s seat. Sal is keeping an eye on Decem as I punch in coordinates.

“I may have been a rotting corpse before my ghost came to me, but not anymore. That’s actually why I was on Venus, I want to know who I was before I became a guardian.” I say.  
“You don’t know?” Decem asks.  
“Guardians are born without any memory of who they were before they died. If you’re lucky, you have a clue about it on your corpse. Otherwise, you have no clue and probably never will.” I say.  
“That’s…. unsettling. Where are you taking us?” Decem asks.  
“I know of one place in the system that you could hide at for a few days. They are good friends of mine, also they owe me a favor.” I say.  
“Why am I going there? Are you going to leave me?” Decem asks.  
“I need to analyze the evidence found. It might take a while and we sure as hell can’t keep you in The City. You lay low there and I will come back when I am done looking over what I found. After that, I’ll help you find a new spot to call home.” I say.  
“Why can’t you just find me a home now?” Decem asks.  
“I need to find one first. I’ll try to find one while I’m at The City” I say.  
“Well, are you positive they won’t kill me?” Decem asks.  
“We're about 80% sure.” Sal says.


	5. Stealth or Spectacle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folcher and Decem search a condominium in the new pacific arcology

It’s been three days since I returned from Venus. There was a rather large amount of information dug up from my office, it has taken me a while to look through it and research any of the leads. I’m in my private quarters, a small dorm-sized room decorated with various trophies and spare equipment I’ve gathered over the years. My gathered documents sit in a disorganized stack beside me as I type on a computer.

It’s common for warlocks to be engrossed in their studies, no one has had any reason to think I was up to anything. Sal is laying on the seat of a recliner. He was never into my studies, he so often just wandered off to do his own thing. I finally finish organizing the evidence and send it to Sal.

So far I found two leads: the home of my former boss on Titan, she had been there on a business trip when the collapse happened. And then there is the archives on Venus, any useable research my lab made would be there. I also want to go back to where I was resurrected, maybe there is another clue there. I get Sal off the chair and tell him we’re heading out.

But before we head there, we need to go get Decem. Holiday readies my ship, she doesn’t ask what I’m doing. She seems to be busy with something more important. I bid her farewell and fly into the distance.

I head straight for Mercury, I left Decem in the care of the followers of Osiris. I needed somewhere safe and away from any vanguard observation, it was the only spot I knew of. Osiris didn’t get along with the vanguard, the reason why is a whole mess of a story. Only Ikora, the warlock vanguard knows where he and his cult is. Thankfully guardian activity has died down there by a massive amount. 

The followers of Osiris are a strange but well-meaning group. I’m good friends with Brother Vance, so he was able to accommodate Decem for a while. It also helps that I tossed a good amount of glimmer his way. I land outside their main base of operations, The Lighthouse.

I walk into the vex portal onto the side of the massive column and enter the main chamber. I immediately see Decem standing beside one of the followers. Both of them are wearing the yellow and brown robes of the group. But Decem appears to still have their armor on underneath. They are looking at a book with cabal letters on it.

“No, this is the word for resupply. Not repair.” Decem says as they point at a page.  
“Dear lord I’ve been reading it wrong this whole time.” the follower says.  
“Decem! Why are you wearing those robes?” I ask.  
“Folcher! I uh…. Felt safer if I blended in a bit more.” Decem said.  
“Your alien friend has been most cooperative. They have aided us in translating notes on cabal transmissions we have recorded.” Brother Vance says from his workspace nearby.  
“I trust there hasn’t been any trouble?” I ask.  
“None so far. Are you here to retrieve them?” Brother Vance says.  
“Yeah, we need to find them a proper place to settle.” I say as Decem hands their robes back to Vance.  
“May the light of Osiris guide you both.” Brother Vance says.

We both step onto my ship and head off to Titan. One would think we should stop at Venus first since its closer, but Sal was still detecting vex activity around the area we needed to search. So I figured we should give it a chance to die down. With the ship on autopilot, I spin my chair around to face Decem.

I’m looking at their armor again. The fancy psion flayer mantle they all wore on their backs is tattered. Their helmet looks damaged as well, but not from combat. It looks like the helmet was tampered with.

“Can you survive without that helmet?” I ask.  
“What makes you think I can?” Decem asks back.  
“Those Red Legion psions. The upper half of their heads are exposed. The cabal don’t strike me as the kind of force that would intentionally do something like that unless it served a purpose.” I ask.  
“I don’t think I should say.” Decem answers.  
“Why not? Its not like you’d be betraying them any more than you already have.” I say.  
“I wouldn’t be betraying the cabal, I would be betraying my people.” Decem says.  
“Then I won’t pry any further. However, what’s wrong with your helmet? That doesn’t look like battle damage.” I ask.  
“Do you know how the cabal treat the flayers?” they ask.  
“I don’t. We haven’t encountered enough to really find out.” I say.  
“They keep us locked up, we spend most of our time outside of training or combat inside specially made cells that suppress our power. I was only able to escape the Fleetbase because the power shut off long enough for me to get out and try to escape.” Decem said.  
“So you just sit in a locked room until they let you out to mess stuff up with your brain?” I ask.  
“Yes. I wasn’t even a soldier originally. I was an engineer who showed the aptitude to become a flayer. I wasn’t given a choice. They trained me in how to use my powers and then threw me in a cage.” Decem explained.  
“No wonder you defected.” I say.  
“All I was allowed to do was fight. It’s all I ever had to look forward to. At that point it all became a blur. The taken attack sort of shook me back to reality.” Decem said.  
“Well, the last thing I’m going to let happen is let you be thrown in another cage.” I say.  
“I would appreciate that.” they say.  
“So what does this have to do with the helmet?” I ask.  
“These helmets have mechanisms inside that suppress our abilities when they aren’t needed. I had to remove those mechanisms by force, I only kept the helmet at all since it’s all I have to protect my head.” Decem says as they point to the drilled holes in their helmet.  
“And the cabal never put any tracking devices on you or anything?” I ask.  
“They did. Installed a tracker in my armor, and a microchip in the base of my spine. The armor chip was easy to get rid of. The chip in my spine was not so simple. Nearly paralyzed myself getting it out.” Decem said.  
“So why did you keep the armor if you had to do all that to it?” I ask.  
“Flayer armor is very high grade. If I were to find another of my species and steal their armor, it would just be worse than what I have. This stuff has saved me more times than I can count.” Decem says.

Sal tells us that we are approaching Titan, good thing we still have FTL travel after the collapse. The oceans of methane that cover Titan’s surface become visible. Waves a dozen stories high crash into the side of the New Pacific Arcology. A large domed city suspended above the ocean.

Normally I would land on the outer platforms and walk in, but I cant exactly do that. Not with Sloane and her guardians protecting the place from the hive and fallen. So I pilot the ship inside one of the many breaches in the dome. We land on top of a tall and ruined building.

My psion friend laments on how inefficient their sniper rifle would be indoors. Luckily I prepared for this. I bring out a scout rifle I had stashed in my vault. Psion hands aren’t that different from human hands. Besides, I’ve used cabal weapons myself rather easily. 

The scout rifle isn’t particularly impressive, but it’s still a fine weapon. Loaded with regular kinetic ammunition and a decently sized clip. Decem aims at some windows in a neighboring building and shoots them out to test the weapon. They find it satisfactory and we head inside.

Soon we come across grim signs, organic growths of flesh and chitin. The hive were in here, not very surprising considering the dreadnaught Oryx arrived on is visible in the rings of Saturn from the surface of this moon. Sal hasn’t picked anything up on my motion sensor. I tell him to stay inside my backpack for now.

“What do you know about fighting the hive?” I ask.  
“Stick together, respond to their swarm tactics with explosives or rapid fire, and rely on the phalanxes to hold back the thralls while the others focus on the knights and wizards.” Decem said.  
“Ever fought them before?” I ask.  
“No, I was only deployed on Mars. They aren’t really active anywhere but the poles.” Decem says.  
“Don’t be afraid to use your powers, fire works good against them. Leave the thralls to me.” I say as I pull out my solar handcannon.

We are looking for a condo several floors down. We cautiously step through the halls, sneaking by distracted thrall as they sleep or eat whatever it is they are chewing off of the ground. If we don’t alert them, then we have a better chance of surviving. Or at least that was the theory.

We hear an explosion that rattles the building. We run into an empty room and look out of the shattered window. Several fallen walkers are on the ground with fallen troops backing them up, all are fighting the hive. One of the walkers charges up its large cannon and fires into the building, shaking it again. We’re twenty stories up and this building could easily collapse by the end of this battle.

I hear a familiar series of screams and wails. I grab Decem and move us both against the wall so we are not visible from the entrance. My motion sensor detects a horde of thrall run past us to respond to the fallen threat. No way can we take the stairs anytime soon, and I sincerely doubt the elevators still work.

I suddenly hear a sound resembling a heavy rusted door being opened for the first time in a century. I look out the window and see a green and black portal open up. A hive tombship floats out and starts to move downward to assist in the battle. The four void cannons on the side raining down onto the walkers.

I tell Decem to follow my lead as I leap onto the top of the tombship. They seem hesitant at first, but soon join me. These things won’t be able to harm us from up here at least. As we descend with the ship I spot a hole blasted in the side of the building. We both jump off and land inside the hole.

“That saved us some walking.” I said.  
“Please don’t make me do that again.” Decem asks.  
“It’s not so bad.” Sal says.  
“You two have that light to protect you. I don’t and being near those things just feels wrong.” Decem protests.  
“Fine, we won’t do that again.” I say as I reload my handcannon and peek out the door. 

No hive in the immediate area. I look at the room number, we’re one floor below where we need to be. Sal says he detects swarms of hive running down the stairwells to fight the fallen. We don’t have many options here.

The best choice right now is to just break into the upper floors from here. If we climb the building on the outside, the hive or fallen would spot us. I could blast a hole with my weapons, but that could attract hive. If we wait for them to pass, the building might not be standing judging by how many cannons I’m hearing fire into this place.

I tell Decem the situation. They think for a minute as I guard the door. Then they tell me to stay near the door. They put their weapon down and look up at the ceiling. 

Sal informs me of a sudden surge in psionic and solar energy. A patch on the ceiling is suddenly turning black. From the looks of it, Decem is focusing solar energy to char the ceiling enough for us to break into it easily. The ceiling blackens and chips of it start to fall off. Then a circular hole bursts open in it.

Something was above, the ash and dust clear and I see what it was. A hive knight carrying a heavy blade stands in the steaming ashes, seemingly confused for a moment. But it quickly sees Decem and swings its blade at them.

Decem creates a shield of solar energy and it stops the sword mid-swing. But the knight roars and pushes it further, Decem can’t reach for their gun or they risk breaking concentration. I aim my handcannon at the hive. But before I pull the trigger, I notice an orange glow on a wall next to me. 

A patch of flame on the wall grows in intensity. Finally, the flame explodes forward in a stream of solar energy. The knight is cooked from the outside and launched out the hole we had jumped into. Decem watches as the charred knight falls to the ground and detonates upon hitting a fallen walker, setting off its payload and causing an explosion that echoes through the city. 

I look at Decem as they step back from the window. They don’t seem tired, most psions aren’t as energetic after a blast like that. But then again, they are no ordinary psion. They draw their weapon and look up at the hole. I look up as well and thankfully don’t see anyone else.

“You okay?” I ask.  
“I only launched them out the window because I didn’t want to scorch you as well.” Decem said.  
“Well thank you. But you didn’t answer my question.” I ask.  
“That was the first knight I ever fought. I expected something more.” They said.  
“Well your mind is as powerful as a nuclear bomb. It was an unfair matchup.” I say.  
“I suppose you’re right.” Decem said.

I glide up into the hole, Decem easily jumps through behind me. Sal informs me that the condo we are looking for is at the end of the hall. But between the end and us, I see a large amount of acolytes with a wizard leading them. I ask Decem if they can destroy the hive like they did with the knight. They say while it’s possible, the building might burn down in the process. 

Another walker fires into the side of the building. The shaking is enough to convince us that we should move quickly. I tell Decem to watch our rear as I draw my solar handcannon and step into the hallway. The wizard shrieks as she spots me, the acolytes all turn to spot me as well.

I fire into the crowd as they fire back. I hit an acolyte in the head, their body combusts and they turn to ash in seconds. I duck into a room to avoid a volley of void blasts before tossing a vortex grenade into the crowd. About four or five of them succumb to the swirling void energy and disintegrate. I step back out and see an acolyte who had the bright idea to try and hit me with its weapon as if it was somehow more effective than just shooting at me. I lunge forward and hit them in the chest with my palm, they vanish into thin air and I absorb the energy they became to recharge my shields.

I fire the last round in my handcannon and quickly switch to my other one. The wizard wails as she fires bolts of arc energy from her hands at me. I jump to the side and finish off the last few acolytes with some well-placed shots. I unload what remains in my gun at the wizard, but she is still standing. I pull out my grenade launcher and fire a single grenade at the wizard’s head. The explosion knocks out some of the lights and blows a small chunk out of the walls. But the wizard’s tattered robes flutter to the ground as its wearer crumbles to dust. 

I see the room we are looking for behind where she stood. I kick the door down to thankfully find no more hive inside. Decem follows me inside and we barricade the door with what little intact furniture remains. No doubt that fighting attracted others.

I reload my weapons as Sal gets out of my pack and investigates the condo. It’s actually rather nice, better than my place back at the city, even before the tower blew up. My former apartment on Earth wasn’t even this good. The place is mostly untouched by the hive growths. I see some of it has started in a corner, this must be a recent project of theirs. 

I see a skeleton with tattered clothes laying on the couch, an ancient rusted pistol lying on the floor beside the corpse. Can’t blame her for doing that. Being this far away from the traveler wouldn’t have given her much time to escape. I holster my weapon and begin searching through the condo.

“What are we looking for?” Decem asks.  
“Anything that can help me figure out my past. Can you read any of this?” I ask as I point to a row of rotting books on a shelf.  
“Speaking your language is one thing, reading it is something I never had the time to learn.” Decem says.   
“Darn. You find anything Sal?” I ask in the general direction i think I saw him fly off to.  
“Found a computer, it barely has anything on it. But I did find this.” Sal says as he flies back into view.

A plastic card materializes into my hand. It is just like my ID badge, but this isn’t for the lab I worked at. It’s an access key for the archives on Venus. Decem and Sal can’t tell, but I’m grinning under this helmet. I put the card in my pack and look out of the surprisingly intact window. 

“Decem, can you survive a fall from this height with your powers?” I ask.  
“Theoretically I could. But I never had a chance to try.” Decem says.  
“Then we won’t risk it. We can’t bring the ship to the window or the fallen will shoot at us, nor do I want to risk fighting our way to the top or bottom. We’re going to jump.” I say.  
“And what about me!?” Decem asks.  
“I’ll carry you.” I say.

Neither of us can see each other’s faces. But I can tell Decem is bewildered to the highest degree. I hit the window with my palm and the glass shatters. I look down and see the fourteen story drop below us.

“Folcher, warlocks aren’t known for their brawn. Can you carry them and focus your power at the same time?” Sal asks.  
“I threw them out a window before. I think I can hold them for the few seconds it will take to drop down.” I say.  
“Are you lying again?” Sal asks.  
“If I can carry two auto rifles and a rocket launcher all with plenty of spare ammo, I’m sure I can carry a psion.” I say.  
“I can’t tell if he’s lying.” Sal says to Decem.  
“This is kind of weird for me.” Decem says.  
“Well then I’ll give you a minute to think about it.” I say as I cross my arms.

Immediately we hear a knight let out a loud groan. A large blade hacks through part of the door, but is stopped by the barricade. Unfortunately it would only take one or two more swings to cut through it. I turn around and face the window with my back to Decem.

“No time to think about it. Get on!” I yell.

Decem jumps onto me piggyback-style. Sal bolts inside my pack. Decem is heavier than I thought, how are these skinny things so heavy? Maybe it’s the armor.

I take a small leap off the edge and we both fall to the ground. I’m keeping calm, I’ve jumped off of taller things into worse places. I can feel Decem’s grip tighten to the point where they’re almost strangling me. But thankfully I’m able to activate my glide for the last couple of stories. I float gently to the ground and Decem lets go of me, only to fall on their back. I help them up only to get knocked down to the floor as well by an explosion. Another walker must have blown up. 

We both get to our feet and run in the opposite direction of the fighting. Once we get a block or two away, Sal brings down my ship. We climb in and fly out through the dome. Next stop: Venus.


	6. Cooperation or Desperation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decem contemplates on why they are helping Folcher as they journey to Venus

Why am I doing this? I’m sitting in a guardian’s ship, they are at the controls heading towards Venus. I’ve never fought a guardian before, but I’ve heard every tale of their power. There are only two ways to kill a guardian. Use overwhelming force, or get lucky. That’s what I’ve heard.

Folcher had no reason to help me. No reason to let me live after I explained myself. I had no reason to trust him either. Yes I could obliterate him with a scorching conflagration powered by my mind alone, but I’m afraid that won’t be enough. 

I asked about Folcher during my time on Mercury. They claimed that while he’s not malevolent, he often bends the truth to aid his own goals. But for the life of me I can’t see what sparing me could gain him. I can’t tell if anything he has said was a lie or a truth. So why am I here?

Truth be told, I probably could have asked to be shown to a new hiding place and let him go on his mad hunt alone. But Folcher is the first living thing I have talked to in over three years. I must admit, the company of others is something I craved. Even if it’s the company of a guardian.

It’s not like I didn’t have opportunities to talk to others. The former emperor in his Leviathan sent out a signal across the system when Ghaul died. He called for any cabal to come join him. While I have some degree of respect for Calus, since he intended to free my species before his sudden dethroning. I swore never to work for the cabal again. 

There was also The Tangled Shore. I’ve heard some Red Legion deserters have made peace with the fallen residing there. While I don’t have any quandaries against living with such folk. I doubt someone of my power would go unnoticed, for better or for worse. Plus I had no way to get there. The harvester I escaped in did not last long.

Wait a minute. Venus, I remember something Folcher said to me when we met. Something I had been wondering about since. I need to get to the bottom of it.

“When you met me. You said you didn’t like fighting psions. What did you mean by that?” I ask.  
“Oh yeah, that. Well it’s not a racist thing I assure you.” Folcher says as his seat spins around to face me with his un-helmeted face.  
“Well then why did you say that?” I ask.  
“I’ve heard about your species and your relationship with the cabal. They conquered you and now you have to fight with them. That doesn’t sit right with me, I don’t like having to fight someone who’s forced to.” Folcher says.  
“But you do it anyway?” I ask.  
“It’s kill or be killed. I may not like it but if you’re shooting a gun at me, I’m going to shoot back.” Folcher says as he pats the large pistol on his hip.  
“Is that why you’re helping me?” I ask.  
“If I can’t help the legions of psions I’m forced to gun down. I will at least help you.” Folcher says with a smile.

I’m unsure how to respond. Thankfully Sal breaks the silence to tell us we’re approaching Venus. Folcher turns back around and flies the ship down. We land in the Ishtar Sink, not far from where my former home was.

We step onto the grass near a large stone staircase. Folcher says something about how these things called “Cryptarchs” have already copied the data from the archives for use in The City. But he wants to do this covertly, so we’re heading to the source. Folcher draws his weapon and I draw mine.

“I don’t know what’s been going on here since the Red War started. Be ready for anything.” Folcher warns me.

We begin a lengthy trek through the ruins. All around me I see decayed corpses of fallen and vex. The fallen corpses are wearing different uniforms from the house of dusk, these must have been killed before the houses merged. I can’t even tell what killed them either, the fallen are rotten and the vex are rusted with plants starting to grow on them.

I can see the entrance of the archives up ahead. But Folcher tells me to stop. He aims his weapon at another fallen corpse on the ground. This one is different. This one is fresh.

But this one isn’t wearing the purple armor of house dusk. This one is wearing green armor. I thought all the fallen houses merged, so where did this one come from? Sal flies out and scans the corpse.

“No doubt about it. This fallen is from the house of exile!” Sal says.  
“I thought when they were refused entry into the house of dusk, they joined up with the scorn?” Folcher asks.  
“These definitely aren’t scorn. Maybe we’ll find answers inside?” Sal says.

I would ask what a scorn is, but not now. I follow Folcher down into the archives. We pass by many more fallen, some are still leaking ether out of their wounds. The inside of the archives certainly look like a fight happened here. The fallen likely weren’t attacked by surprise. So why are there no corpses of whatever attacked them? 

I quietly ask Folcher if he thinks a guardian could have done this. He says that while it’s certainly possible, Sal isn’t detecting any residual light. Then we hear the sound of metal hitting metal. It’s coming from a circular room not far from us.

Folcher aims his weapon and slowly walks over to it. I stay behind him watching the rear. Soon the source of the noise comes into view. A fallen vandal that is leaking ether. It’s holding a shock dagger and cutting open a destroyed servitor. It seems desperate.

Folcher signals me to stand back as he slowly walks up to the vandal from behind. His gun trained on the fallen’s head. I can see now that its lower arms have been severed, a very recent injury from the looks of it. The fallen seems unable to hear Folcher approach over the racket of tearing into the machine.

===========================================================================

The pain in my arms is unbearable. Not to mention cutting this open is much more difficult with only half of my normal arms. Normally an act like this would probably get me demoted to a dreg and have my arms docked anyway. But there isn’t anyone left alive to report me. 

There has to be some ether left inside. If I don’t get some soon I’m going to die down here. But I have no idea how these things work, I don’t know where to look. I’m just cutting open random parts hoping to find some.

Then I hear a voice, not fallen, but human. I slowly turn my head to see a guardian dressed in dark blue robes and I'm staring down the barrel of its gun. It appears to be a male, and the robes look like the ones worn by the warlocks. Behind it I swear I see what looks like a cabal psion, it’s looking at me as well. Are they working together?

“Don’t try anything, and I won’t shoot. Deal?” he asks.  
“Why would you hesitate? Aren’t I the enemy?” I ask back.  
“So we speak the same language, that makes it easier. If I had to guess, you’re trying to get some ether out of it aren’t you?” He says.  
“Why do you care?” I ask.  
“Because I want to know what happened here. You tell me, and you’ll live.” He offers.  
“You won’t shoot me so I can die of my wounds later. Why would I agree?” I ask.  
“I never said I wouldn’t shoot you, I said you were going to live.” He says as his free hand pulls out a small plastic box.

He opens it and my jaw drops. It’s filled with ether seeds! Those seeds will save me, but only if I tell him. Either he shoots me, leaves me for dead, or actually owns up to the deal and gives me the seeds. Only one outcome won’t kill me, I was always a sucker for gambling. 

“Seeds first, then I’ll tell you.” I say.  
“Sure, want to make sure you last long enough to tell me.” he says as he closes the box and tosses it to my side.

I turn around so I’m sitting against the side of the servitor. I grab a small amount of seeds and quickly toss them into my mouth. The cold ether slides down my throat and I can feel my strength returning to me. I tear off pieces of my scarf to bandage up my arms as much as I can. Once I’m certain my wounds are no longer fatal, I turn to face the guardian. 

“You done?” He asks.  
“Ask your questions.” I say.  
“Why is the house of exile here? I thought you all joined up with the scorn?” He asks.  
“Most of them did, I wasn’t content with what The Fanatic was preaching. What he was doing is wrong. We would rather stay in what little remains of our house than follow him.” I say.  
“Are you the only one left?” he asks.  
“The only one of my group, I don’t know if others refused.” I say.  
“Okay then. If I don’t shoot you now, will you just attack me the moment I turn my back?” He asks.  
“I may be in house exile, but I’m no fool. I know when I’m outmatched.” I say with a defeated sigh.  
“Well for your sake, I hope you’re telling the truth. Now, what the hell happened here?” He asks.

Before I can answer, he no longer needs to know. A horrible noise that sounds like a scream from deep within a cave fills the room. Several dark portals open up around the room. I can see that the psion is trembling. The taken are back.


	7. Debts or Favors?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Terrak the stubborn. A fallen looking for a better life.

It all happened so fast. The portals showed up and deposited various taken around the area. Next thing I know, Decem is shouting something in their native language as they let out a massive radial burst of flame that took out my shields and would have killed the fallen if I weren’t accidentally blocking the flames with my body. Once my visor was cleaned of ash, all I can see left of Decem is a trail of fire going out the door. 

The taken were initially disoriented by the attack, but are soon aiming their weapons at me. I focus the light within me and create a circular rift of light at my feet. It quickly recharges my shields at a rate where I don’t even need to take cover for now. I pull out my solar handcannon and start firing into the enemy. 

I blast the head off of a taken goblin shielding a centurion. Next I throw a void grenade at a group of shambling thrall to the left. Then the centurion charges at me, I strike it in the face with my palm and it vanishes into nothing. I empty the remainder of my clip into a group of acolytes taking cover behind a column. I use what little time my rift has left to reload my gun.

Just as I reload my gun, a taken thrall that managed to slip by my grenade lunges at me. I feel something grab onto my other handcannon, it quickly rips it out of the holster and shoots at the thrall. I turn around to see the fallen standing upright and aiming my gun at the taken. I guess the rift healed her as well. With my free hand I toss her a bag of ammunition before firing into the taken again. 

I don’t know how long we spent down there in that room. But it felt like hours. More and more taken crawling into the archives to meet our relentless gunfire. I don’t think we said any words to each other than warnings about a taken closing in. But eventually, they stopped. 

We both stood panting around the ruined servitor, used ammo cylinders littering the ground at our feet, our hands feeling like they are broken from the recoil behind every shot we fired, and the sounds of gunfire still ringing in our ears. Sal informs me that the taken presence has vanished. I immediately sit against the servitor, the vandal does the same. We exchange looks at each other, then she hands me my gun. I take it from her hand and put it back in the holster. When we finally catch our breath, she breaks the silence.

“That’s what happened to my comrades.” She says.  
“How did you survive?” I ask.  
“You saw firsthand how I did.” She says.  
“How is someone as skilled as you in house exile?” I ask.  
“Blame Skolas, the alleged Kell of Kells had me banished from the house of wolves due to a disagreement.” She says.  
“You were with the wolves?” I ask.  
“I was. Before his rebellion, Skolas had me cast out. I was against the idea of his rebellion. He disagreed.” She says.  
“So why did he banish you instead of just killing you?” I ask.  
“He tried. Set up a sort of fighting arena so the traitors can die honorably. I don’t know if he spared me out of some sort of respect for my skill, or frustration with how many of his loyalists I killed. But I was given banishment instead.” She said.  
“So you had no choice but to join the house of exile…. What’s your name?” I ask.  
“Terrak The Stubborn.” She says.  
“Stubborn? What gave you that name?” I ask.  
“I wanted to live, they disagreed. But they couldn’t get me to see it their way no matter how hard they tried.” Terrak said with what I could swear was a grin under her helmet.  
“And how do you speak English so well?” I ask.  
“I cooperated with the awoken in The Reef. It was my job to test out the weapons we received from them on occasion. I was taught your language by the awoken so I could communicate with them.” She explained.  
“Makes sense. Well listen, I appreciate you fighting alongside me. If there is anything I can do to help, let me know. But right now I need to go find my friend.” I say as I stand up.  
“You mean the coward Psion?” Terrak asks.  
“They’ve been through a lot, especially with the taken. Go easy on them.” I say as I reload my guns with what little ammo I have.  
“Hey! Why did you come here?” She asks.  
“I need to find something in the archives. I’ll be back once I find them.” I say as I walk towards the door.

I follow the trail of scorched weeds and dirt. I’m eventually in a courtyard of some kind, I can see a fallen skiff crashed into the ground. Sal informs me that he can detect Decem inside. I cautiously approach the skiff. I shout out that I’m okay and that the taken are dead.

I see Decem peek out from inside. Once they see that it is in fact me, Decem slowly climbs out and nervously looks around. I tell them what happened, I don’t ask why Decem ran away. I already know the answer to that.

Once I’ve calmed them down. We walk back to the archives. I explain Terrak and her story. I’m trying to get their mind focused on something else, but I can still see them shivering.

“Why would the taken come here? I don’t get it.” Decem asks.  
“The taken are sort of aimless right now. Ever since Oryx died, the taken are just doing their own thing and no new taken have been made. I guess they were drawn to my light.” I explain.  
“So Oryx is dead? The taken are leaderless?” Decem asks.  
“Yes, and sort of. We have seen hints that Oryx’s sister Savathun is establishing control. But I’ve only heard rumors that new taken have been made.” I say.  
“Great….” Decem says with a defeated sigh.

We make our way back to the archives. I see Terrak scavenging gear from her slain comrades. All she has managed to collect in terms of weaponry is a fallen shock sword. She notices us and approaches with caution.

“I’ve made my decision on how you can repay me.” Terrak says.  
“Alright, what will it be?” I ask.  
“Two things. That gun you have, I want one like it. I must admit the power I felt using it was intoxicating.” She asks.  
“A simple matter, I’ll grab one from Banshee when I get back to the city.” I say.  
“Speaking of that. I heard a small community of fallen now reside in your city. I want to join them.” She demands.  
“Why?” I ask.  
“I’m tired of living out here, always having to be on my guard for hive, vex, cabal, and taken. I liked living alongside the awoken. I have no house to turn to since now even house exile is in shambles. All I want is a place to live and a steady supply of ether.” Terrak explained as she picked up a still functional shock pistol.  
“That might be tricky. But saving a guardian’s life and fighting alongside them will certainly give you a chance. I’ll see what I can do.” I say.  
“I have no intention of joining The Spider’s crew, nor do I want to seek out the awoken again. This is my only chance, so I appreciate it if you can make it a reality.” Terrak says.  
“It’s a deal. Now let’s just get what we came for, and we’ll see to honoring your end of the deal.” I say.  
“And what about me?” Decem asks.  
“I found a few spots that could make a good hideout for you. But I need to go scout them out first. Besides, I need to head back to the city anyway. My guns got pretty banged up in that fight.” I say as I look at one of my handcannons and run my hand over its damaged casing.

I pull out the keycard that we found on Titan. I locate one of the few undamaged terminals and plug the card in. A large file of data on something called “Project Kara” appears. It’s a large file with a big amount of encryption on it. I have Sal download the file and begin work on decrypting it. 

With all of that done, the three of us head out of the building and into my ship. It’s cramped with Terrak and Decem in there, but I have debts to pay them. I can stand some tight spaces. But now where to put them? 

Then I remember, there is a boneyard in what used to be Arizona. And it’s all but abandoned since the Red War. I run the idea by Terrak and Decem. They both agree to it. 

I’ll leave them there before running off to get some supplies for them. Then I’ll have time to go over this data and get my guns fixed. But the Vanguard will likely wonder why I need these supplies. I’ll just have to think up some excuse. Maybe about a friendly fallen making use of stolen cabal tech. I think that could work.

 

“What the heck happened to these?” Banshee 44 asks in a rough voice when he looks at my handcannons.  
“Had a rather nasty run in with the taken.” I say.  
“Well at least it’s easy to fix. I’ll have it done by this evening.” He says.  
“Thank you. But I have another request. Do you have an arc handcannon I can buy?” I ask.  
“The solar one not doing it for you?” He asks.  
“No, I have a project I’ve been meaning to work on and I need one for it.” I say.  
“Hand over the glimmer for it and it’s all yours.” He says as he places the gun on the counter.

I hand him the glimmer and holster the gun. It wasn’t a lie that I need it for an experiment, I have been dabbling in gunsmithing myself for a while. I can work on this while Sal is busy. But before I do that, I make my way to Ikora.

She heard I was on Venus and asked to see me. I had prepared an assortment of plausible lies to whatever she might ask me. But I won’t use them if I don’t have to. I always get nervous when lying to her, as if she knows it’s not the truth.

I see her sitting in a lounge area near where Hawthorne usually is. I would normally ask why she isn’t in her usual spot. But then I remember the bazaar located right next to it, and the strange smells coming from it when I passed. She looks up from her book and tells me to sit in a chair across from her.

“Folcher, glad you made it back. I heard you attracted quite a large amount of taken during a trip to Venus.” She says  
“Wasn’t my intention, but I did. There is actually a matter related to that which I wanted to discuss.” I ask.  
“And what would that be?” She asks.  
“I found a fallen vandal down there before the taken came. She was from the house of exile. Apparently her group wasn’t up for joining the scorn. When the taken came, she grabbed one of my handcannons and helped fend them off.” I say.  
“Never heard of a fallen from the house of exile being cooperative. Aside from that story Cayde used to tell.” Ikora says.  
“Regardless, I owed her. So she has asked to join the fallen in the city.” I say.  
“And you promised to get her in?” She asks.  
“I promised her I would try.” I say.  
“I’ll look into it, where is she now?” Ikora asks.  
“I set her up in a camp out in a boneyard in North America.” I say.  
“I’ll let the Vanguard know. But what I want to know is why you were on Venus in the first place?” She asks.  
“I found a keycard for the archives on Titan, I wanted to see what it unlocked. Right now I’m having Sal decrypt the data we found.” I say, at least it’s a half truth.  
“You’ve been moving around a lot lately. Not on Vanguard assignments either. Did you find something notable lately?” She asks in a curious tone.  
“Yes, but I don’t believe it requires the Vanguard’s attention.” I say, maintaining a straight face as I lie.  
“So what is it?” She asks.  
“Some kind of buried golden age experiment. I haven’t been able to find out much aside from it involves an Exo and the Ishtar Collective.” I explain.  
“That is interesting. Well if it becomes something that demands our attention, I trust you will tell us?” She asks.  
“I will. Is that all?” I ask back.  
“That is all, you are dismissed.” She says, I stand up and begin to leave before turning around to ask one more thing.  
“Are you down here because of whatever mess it is they’re selling up there?” I ask.  
“I have no idea what they are cooking but the smell of it is making me gag.” She says as she opens her book once more.


	8. Understanding or Resentment?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the vanguard catch on to Folcher's recent friends.

Terrak is an interesting character. This past day I’ve spent with her while we camped in this rusted husk of an aircraft has been interesting as well. We haven’t had much to do while we wait for Folcher. We shared our respective stories, I’m currently in the middle of telling one to her.

“So how did you discover that you had the potential to be a flayer?” Terrak asked.  
“I was an engineer before this. I was working on a tank when its thrusters suddenly gave out. I reacted quick enough to make a shield around myself, but the solar energy I made it out of managed to burn a hole right through the middle.” I answer.  
“So it saved your life.” Terrak said.  
“Yes, but it didn’t make it much better. Almost immediately I was hauled off for testing. When I passed and became a flayer, they gave me my armor and locked me in a cramped room. I didn’t get out or so much as speak to another living thing for months. Eventually they took me out for a mission, and threw me back in once it was done.” I explain.

We’re sitting in the rusted cockpit of the aircraft. Each of us in one of the seats I assume were used by the pilots. Both of out helmets are off. I can see Terrak’s grey skin, four glowing eyes, and razor sharp teeth. Not much compared to my pale head with a single orange eye. 

Just as Terrak is about to ask me another question. I hear knocking on the side of our temporary home. Folcher must have returned. I get out of my seat and walk out of the cockpit. I see someone standing at the entrance to the broken aircraft. But they don’t look like Folcher. 

Just as the realization hits me, a purple bolt of energy shoots towards my direction. But it wasn’t aimed at me, it hits a wall nearby. I glance at it and see the bolt begin to expand. Then a tendril of void energy reaches out and grabs me. I’m yanked over to the bolt and I can’t escape its grasp no matter how hard I struggle. I’d reply with a solar blast to free myself, but this void energy is making it hard to focus, I feel dizzy and my vision is blurred. The person walks towards me.

===========================================================================

I’m looking at the handcannon I made for Terrak as Sal flies my ship. I managed to combine tech from a scavenged fallen sniper rifle into it. Now it looks like one of those shock pistols but beefier and with a longer barrel. I tried it out at the firing range, it certainly worked well enough. On the barrel I carved fallen letters into it. “To Terrak The Stubborn” 

Sal says he detects other guardians near Decem and Terrak’s camp. I quickly look at the console to see a fireteam of guardians outside the camp. Before Sal can voice his opinion of the situation, I jump out of the ship. I use my glide to land safely.

As I sprint up, the other guardians notice me. Two titans and a hunter. The hunter fires a bolt of shadowshot inside the wrecked airplane. One of the titans aims an auto rifle at me as the other titan and the hunter walk inside. 

“What are you three doing!?” I demand.  
Stand back Folcher, we’re under orders to detain the psion flayer.” The titan says.  
“Under who’s orders?!” I ask.  
“Ikora Rey. Her hidden have known about the flayer since Mercury.” The titan says.

Of course it was the hidden. I never anticipated Ikora’s network of spies. They were obviously watching the Lighthouse on Mercury and saw Decem. It’s hard to anticipate something when you forget it exists.

“Listen, Decem doesn’t want to hurt anyone! They aren’t loyal to the cabal anymore!” I explain.  
“That’s not the issue, the issue is that you knew about a rogue psion flayer and didn’t inform the Vanguard. I have orders to bring you to The Tower as well for questioning.” The titan says.  
“What about the fallen, are you arresting her as well?” Sal asks.  
“The fallen will be brought for questioning, also her integration into the city will begin like Ikora promised. If she is approved for it that is.” The Tian says.

The hunter walks out with an unconscious Decem over his shoulders. I can see the other titan behind the hunter, she is keeping a shotgun aimed at Terrak who is following them from behind. Terrak shoots me a confused look. I cautiously walk over to her, both titans aiming their weapons at me in case I try anything. I don’t plan to. I hate fighting other guardians more than anything. Much to Lord Shaxx's disdain. He can shout all he wants, I will not step foot in the Crucible again.

“What’s going on? Did you betray Decem!?” Terrak asks with a scowl.  
“I had nothing to do with this. The Vanguard found out and there isn’t anything I can do about it.” I say.  
“What about your debt to me?” she asks.  
“If you cooperate, then you can still get into the city. Hopefully. But for now, just do whatever they say.” I say to her, she replies with only a nod.

The hunter and the titan escorting him step into a ship. The other titan leads Terrak into a different ship. Sal calls my ship down and we have a silent flight back to the city. Meanwhile I’m trying to think of what to do.

As I land in the hangar, I’m greeted by Commander Zavala’s disappointed look. The imposing titan Vanguard walks up to me with two other armed titans beside him. I take off my helmet and look him in the eyes. Thankfully we’re the same height.

“Folcher, do you mind explaining yourself?” Zavala asks, I can hear the anger he’s holding back.  
“I was helping someone in need.” Is all I say.

Most people know me for a few key traits of mine. My compulsive lying, my love for handcannons, and my penchant for coming up with strange but useful ideas. But get to know me better, and you’ll find out something else about me. I desire to help whomever I see that needs it. I’ll donate weapons and armor to new guardians, fill a slot on a fireteam, whatever you need. And Zavala knows that.

He leads me to a private room. I’ve only been in this room a few times, it’s where the Vanguard go to discuss pressing matters in private. Before I enter, a titan confiscates my weapons. I walk in and see Ikora waiting for us. If only Cayde were still here, I’d bet he would give me some sympathy.

“Folcher, I want to know. What were your plans for the flayer?” Ikora asks.  
“I encountered them by accident, and unintentionally led a swarm of vex to their home. I felt guilty about it and wanted to at least find them a new place to hide. Not much different from what I was doing with the fallen.” I say, keeping myself composed.  
“The fallen isn't an issue, the flayer is. We would happily accept a partnership with a normal psion, but the flayers are a threat far beyond them.” Zavala says.  
“They’re not Red Legion. They’re from the Skyburners and defected when Phobos was attacked by the taken.” I explain.  
“Red Legion or not, that doesn’t excuse the immense threat they pose to us.” Zavala says.  
“Then why didn’t you kill them when you sent that fireteam?” I ask.  
“That flayer is a rare opportunity for us. Every other flayer we have encountered is heavily guarded and will fight to the death. Now we have a chance to study one up close.” Ikora said.  
“Decem never joined the cabal willingly. Nor did they want to become a flayer. When we were attacked by taken, they ran away in a panic. Decem may be a flayer, but they don’t have the mindset of one.” I say.  
“And how much of that do you know is true or some elaborate ruse?” Zavala asks.  
“Decem has had plenty of opportunities to kill me. And I’ve been cautious about them the entire time. But they haven’t given me a reason to doubt them so far.” I say.  
“I’ve sent some of my hidden to investigate their former home on Venus. We got the location from your ship’s blackbox. We’ll decide what to when they report in.” Ikora said.  
“In the meantime. Folcher, you are to stay in the tower until we have reached a verdict on what to do with the flayer.” Ikora said.

They dismiss me and I head out of the room. The titan who took my weapons is gone, I guess I’m not getting those back anytime soon. I head straight to my quarters. Ignoring any looks from other guardians I pass. Might as well read up on my notes so far for when I’m able to leave again.

===========================================================================

I honestly never thought I would be within the walls of the city built in the shadow of the great machine. Granted I originally never had a desire to be here, I never saw the point in trying to take the city. That cabal leader trapped the traveler to try and take its light for himself, all that did was get him killed. The great machine abandoned us and I doubted chasing after it would do us any good.

But then again, I still need to be welcomed here. And that’s what they are doing now. Right now I’m inside of a building home to one of the leaders in the city’s fallen community. I’m looking into the eyes of a captain, he is a great deal taller than me.

“Terrak The Stubborn. I heard of you. Back in the house of dusk, some dregs that were from the wolves would talk about you. They sounded either scared or impressed, I couldn’t tell.” He says as he sits upon an ornate chair.  
“It’s easy to scare a dreg.” I say.  
“Speaking of dregs. Your arms, how did that happen? Those don’t look like they were docked.” He asks.  
“I was attacked by some taken. A couple of thrall sneaked up on me and tore right through them.” I say.  
“And yet here you still stand, true to your name.” He says.  
“Awfully hard to keep that title if I don’t grow them back.” I say.  
“You do your part around here, and we’ll make sure that happens.” He says with a grin.  
“So does that mean I’m accepted?” I ask.  
“It takes more than stories to join us. But you don’t need stories, you have this.” The captain says as he reaches into a pocket and pulls out a strange looking shock pistol in a holster.  
“What is it?” I ask.  
“Your guardian friend, he made this for you. Someone came by and handed it to me before you arrived, told me to decide what to do with it.” He says as the gun rests in a hand far too big to use it properly.  
“And that is enough for you?” I ask.  
“You impressed a guardian enough to earn a custom made weapon from him. I’d say this more than proves you are fit for our community.” He says as he hands the gun to me.

I hold the heavy pistol in my hands. It looks like Folcher hybridized a fallen weapon with this guardian weapon. The captain dismisses me and says someone will show me where I will be staying later this afternoon. I head outside and strap the holster to my hip, it’s a bit loose but I can fix that later. I wonder if they have a firing range set up, I want to test this out.

Before I can go looking for one, I notice a titan who was leaning against the outside of the captain’s hut. They walk up to me, they are armed but don’t have their weapon out. I quickly holster my new gun. The titan hands me the shock sword they had confiscated from me earlier.

“This belongs to you.” he says as he hands me my sword..  
“Are you here for something?” I ask as i sheathe the weapon.  
“Since you’ve been accepted into this community, now we need to take care of the other matter. The psion flayer you and Folcher were with.” He says in a gruff voice.  
“Was their capture the result of a betrayal from Folcher?” I ask.  
“No, he never told us. That’s the reason we have forbidden him to leave the tower for the time being.” The titan says.  
“So why are you here?” I ask.  
“We need to ask you about your time with the flayer. See if any of Folcher’s claims have weight to them.” He says.  
“Fine. But don’t take away my gun, I worked hard to earn this. I won’t have it be taken from me just because of Folcher’s bad decisions.” I say.  
“As long as you don’t draw it, we won’t.” He says


	9. Interrogation or Interview?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decem wakes up to find themself in a strange place.

My door opens. I’m expecting to see someone from the Vanguard, but no. Instead I see my friend at the door. I tell him to come in. I’m not wearing my armor at the moment. Instead I have a more casual outfit I bought a while ago. A shirt and some jeans, along with a jacket I have had since I was resurrected.

The one at the door is Rook-14, an exo hunter and one of my few friends. He’s looking at me with those orange eyes inside his metal head that looks bronze colored in this light. On his left arm is armor made from the bones of an ahamkara, the ancient but extinct dragons. I’ve been meaning to ask him where he got such a rare set of bones, but he gets emotional whenever it’s brought up.

“Heard you messed up.” He says as he sits on the edge of my bed.  
“I was helping someone in need.” I say as I continue to look at my notes on my computer.  
“Where’s Sal?” he asks.  
“I don’t know, he flew out a few hours ago. Said he needed time to himself.” I say.  
“What were you thinking when you found that flayer?” He asked.  
“That I finally found a psion I could help.” I say.  
“Are you really that desperate to help…. Holy crap! Is that you!?” He shouts.

He was peeking at my screen just as I scrolled by a picture of Wallis Mirko, I guess he’s half-right. He gets up and leans in to look at the picture. His eyes dart between my face, and the one on the screen. He eventually stands back and looks at me.

“Is that you, before you were a guardian?” He asks.  
“Apparently it is. He even has my old and stupid haircut.” I say.  
“Wallis Mirko. Wow, that name doesn’t suit you.” He says.  
“And Folcher does? You know I got that name from the jacket I had when I was rezzed. Thought it was my name until I found out it was a small brand of custom clothing back in the golden age. By that point everyone knew me as Folcher and it was too late to change it.” I say as I point to the faded letters on my jacket’s arm.  
“It sounds cooler than Wallis at least.” He says.  
“Well at least I’m not named after a freaking chess piece.” I retort with a smile.  
“That’s not…. Never mind. How did you find this?” He asks.  
“Devrim found my old ID badge, apparently I worked for the Ishtar Collective. I’ve been looking into more of it from there.” I explain.  
“Is that what you’ve been doing for the past week?” He asks.  
“Yeah. I met Decem and Terrak when I was out doing that.” I say.  
“Well what have you found? Any relatives that made it into the city or hidden golden age riches?” He asks.  
“No living relatives with the last name Mirko, unfortunately. And aside from some unimportant things, I found out I was involved with an experiment regarding an exo.” I say.  
“That doesn’t make sense, the exos were made by Clovis Bray. How did their main competitors get one and why did they want it?” He asked.  
“That’s what I’m trying to find out.” I say.  
“Well, once you’re allowed outside the city again, let me know. I’ll help if I can.” He says.

I thank him and he says something about a tune-up on his sparrow he needs to get to. He walks out the door and closes it behind him. I just hope Decem is at least alive. Who knows where they took them, no way were they bringing Decem into the city.

===========================================================================

When I regain consciousness, I quickly find that my limbs are restrained. I try to look at what is holding them down, only to feel that my head is held in place by clamps. I can feel something emanating from the base of them, some sort of energy is passing through my head. It’s making me feel dizzy and hard to harness my abilities. I look around with my eye and try to determine where I am.

There are bright lights on the ceiling I’m forced to stare at, I squint and look away at the sight of them. I can feel that my armor is gone and I am only wearing the undersuit of my armor. A barely protective suit made to make wearing the armor more comfortable. I attempt to writhe in my restraints, to see how much room I have to move. It’s barely enough to even scratch an itch.

The surface I’m bound to suddenly starts moving, it’s turning me upright. I soon begin to see that I am in what looks like a small laboratory. In the room are two guardians, both warlocks. To my disdain, neither of them are Folcher. I can see various machines around them, including two automated turrets aimed at me.

“Looks like it’s awake.” A warlock says in a robotic feminine voice.  
“You’re positive that mental dampener will work on them?” the other warlock says in a gravely male voice.  
“I really can’t say. It works on regular psions. But we’ve never had it used on a flayer before.” she says.  
“Huh? Just what do you have on my head!?” I ask, they both seems surprised by my response.  
“Oh crap. It can understand us.” He says.  
“Even if it breaks out of that, we have numerous defenses set up to stop them.” She says while looking right at me.  
“Why am I here?” I ask.  
“Do we really need to answer that? Did Folcher not explain why you are such a threat to us?” She asks.  
“Please…. I mean none of you harm, I don’t care about the cabal or any of these conflicts.” I say, trying to keep focus on them.  
“That’s for us to decide. Try to use your powers at all and I will set that dampener into overdrive and pierce your skull with a beam of void energy.” She says.  
“How am I to convince you then?” I ask.  
“Simple, tell us everything you know about the flayers. We’ll start from there.” He says.

And start I did. I began to tell them everything. How they are selected, trained, contained, and deployed. I just kept talking, waiting for them to tell me to stop, but they didn’t. I didn’t know if it was from fear, or desperation to get out. But I told them all I knew.

I said what my job was before I became a flayer, how I became a flayer, and everything in-between. I told them what they fed to me and what my armor’s systems ran on. I described every minor detail of the room I was locked in for most of my time as one. I told them how the taken attack caused the evacuation protocol to go into effect and that’s how I was let out. They just kept staring at me from behind their helmets, occasionally glancing at a screen out of view from me.

I told them how my training and engineering skills helped me survive when I defected. How I was able to remove the tracking chips placed on me, all described in detail, even down to the amount of blood I lost taking one out. I told them about my isolation, how it was only a slight improvement from being locked in that room. Sure I was free, but I was still alone. I say how I never saw a single cabal since I killed my rescuers in the harvester. Then one of the warlocks raised their hand up to tell me to stop.

“You’ve never seen another cabal since then?” He asks.  
“Yes, they hadn’t made it to Venus before the Red Legion arrived. I managed to avoid them too.” I say.  
“Ever spoken to one?” he asked.  
“No, the first conversation I had with another being ever since I defected was with Folcher.” I say.  
“Should we bring em out?” the other warlock asks.  
“Might as well, let’s see how they react.” He says as he leans down to a microphone and says something into it.

A few minutes later, a titan walks through the door. He has another psion with him, he is holding their hands behind their back. The psion is unarmored like me, save for a strange helmet covering their head. It looks human in design, it must be similar to what I have on my head.

They spot me and look to the side. I noticed that my armor is handing up on the wall to my left. I admittedly never noticed since I was too panicked before. Once they realize what I am. They begin shouting in the language all of us in the cabal speak.

“You maniacs! You think that mere device can hold a flayer!? They’re gonna bust out of here and fry your bodies into ash!” they shouted.  
“You realize they probably have translators up, don’t you?” I ask.  
“It doesn’t matter! What are you waiting for!? Break out and let’s kill these undead abominations!” they shout at me as they struggle.  
“I’m not going to break out and I’m not going to kill them. I deserted the cabal, I’m not going to fight their wars ever again.” I say, trying to keep myself composed.  
“HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THEM AFTER THEY STARTED TO LEAD OUR RACE TO GLORY AND GIFTED YOU THE MEANS TO HONE YOUR IMMENSE POWER!?!?!?” they yelled at me.  
“You’re just like all the others out on the battlefield. They perverted our culture so now all you think we are made for is bloodshed.” I say.  
“YOU TRAITOR! WHEN I TELL THE OTHER COMMANDERS ABOUT THIS, THEY WILL WANT YOUR HEAD!!!!” they yelled at me as they struggled against the titan, who seemed to be having trouble holding them still.

The psion headbutted the titan with the back of their helmet. It must have short circuited the thing on its head, since it sparked and it fell off. The titan stumbled backwards long enough for the psion to get free from their grip. Their hands glowed with purple energy as their cuffs shattered and the raised their hand at me.

The titan had regained balance and grabbed the psion by the shoulder. He threw the psion through the door they entered. He drew a shotgun and aimed. I could hear them shout a string of curses at me before a loud bang put it to an end. 

The titan walked out and closed the door behind him. The two warlocks had barely finished drawing their weapons before the titan killed the psion. They looked at me, and then to monitors around them. One of the warlocks leaned in to the microphone.

“Can you get out of there?” She asked.  
“You mean this, can I break myself free?” I asked.  
“Yes. Only tell us, do not attempt.” She said.  
“In all likelihood…. Yes. I knew this couldn’t suppress enough of my power the moment I noticed it.” I say.  
“No further questions. We need to go over this.” She says before returning to looking at the monitors.


	10. Forgiveness or Fury?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After investigating Decem, the vanguard has reached a verdict on his fate.

I don’t know the history of this place. But I think I’m one of the only eliksni to step foot here. All around me are humans going about their duties, occasionally giving me nervous looks. But they are not afraid, since there are guardians all around me. Despite this, my biggest concern is why they call this place “The Tower” when it’s not really one at all.

I see a group of them kicking around an odd purple ball, no clear objective to it, just kicking it for fun. I see some others shopping for weapons with one of those robotic humans. Nearby I see a group of three resting in a shady space under some scaffolding, polishing their armor and weapons. To think these people who act so whimsical are all forces to be reckoned with. 

I see two guardians with a crowd gathered around them. Two cloaked guardians, each one holding a glass bottle on their head. Both pull out a large pistol and aim at the other’s bottle. They both fire. One bullet shatters the bottle, the other hits the guardian right in the head and dissolves their body in a swirling mass of electricity. Then a ghost flies up and the guardian is reconstructed without issue. 

The one who was just killed demands a rematch. Some of the crowd runs out to find more bottles. This display baffles me as I pass. What a luxury it must be to treat death like that. I leave the two to whatever that was and continue on my way.

I walk down some stairs and into an area made for trading various goods. Immediately I am assaulted by the smell of something that nearly makes me vomit. My helmet at least hides my disgust. I look around, wondering where the horrid smell is coming from. But instead I find where I’m supposed to go, I quickly make my way over there. Soon I’m able to breathe again. 

I walk down into a rather cozy lounge area. Sitting in the room is a dark skinned human woman wearing robes like the guardian warlocks wear. She doesn’t look any different than the other warlocks I’ve passed, but something about her makes me ever so slightly unnerved. She motions for me to sit, I managed to sit down on one of these odd human couches.

“I trust you’ve been fitting in?” She asks.  
“It’s been a strange adjustment. But one without issue. Aside from that horrid stench outside.” I say.  
“It bothers you too? I have no idea what ethnicity I’m from, but I’m sure it’s not whichever one cooked whatever that is.” She says with a slight smile.  
“Why did you call me here? I already told the Vanguard all I knew about Decem.” I say.  
“This isn’t about that. This is about Folcher.” She says.  
“What about him? I didn’t know him for long.” I say.  
“He claims to have found you near death in the archives on Venus. Why were you there?” She asks.  
“We were stuck on Venus. We were trying to head to the Tangled Shore to join up with The Spider. We looked to the archives to hopefully find something to help repair our ship when the taken attacked us. I was the only one to survive.” I explain.  
“I see…. And why was Folcher there?” She asked.  
“He was looking for files on some experiment.” I say.  
“Yes, but why?” She asks.  
“Is it important?” I ask.  
“We searched Folcher’s room some time before we went after the psion. We found evidence suggesting that he was looking into his past.” She says.  
“Is it wrong to want to know where you came from?” I ask.  
“Do you know where you came from?” She asks.  
“Would it matter if i did or not?” I say.  
“I'm wondering if you empathize with Folcher?” She asks.  
“I guess I do. Folcher wants an answer. That’s all.” I say.  
“Normally we would punish Folcher for disobeying Vanguard policy. But this experiment he was a part of has me curious. Folcher means well, and unlike most guardians, there is a chance he may actually find an answer.” She says.  
“So what does this have to do with me?” I ask.  
“Terrak, I want you to go with Folcher. Keep an eye on him, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid like bring back another psion flayer. Go with him and assist however you can.” She asks.  
“Why not send your guardians? Why even bother sending Folcher at all?” I ask.  
“Folcher’s mind works in strange ways. Noticing things no one else sees and devising strategies that are crazy enough to work. Right now he has lost trust in us. I want to show that we still trust him.” She explains.  
“What about Decem?” I ask.  
“During the past few days, I have sent guardians to investigate the psion’s previous home. Even had some sneak into that abandoned cabal based on Phobos to check the records there. Zavala may not like it, but the facts are there. Decem doesn’t have any apparent intention to betray us.” She says.  
“But what if this is all some long thought out ruse to infiltrate you?” I ask.  
“We thought that too, but such a plan would be full of holes. They couldn’t have planned on Decem meeting the one guardian who would show them sympathy and didn’t kill them on sight. It just makes no logical sense.” She explains.  
“So…. You’re going to let them into the city?” I ask.  
“Heavens no. We’re not ready for that. We’ll set them up somewhere and have someone keep tabs on them. Until we can find a better way to nullify their powers, that’s the most we can do.” She says.

The guardian tells me to head over to where Folcher lives. She tells me the address and gives me some directions. I stand up and walk out of the lounge. I hold my breath until I am clear of that smell outside. 

===========================================================================

I haven’t left my home in three days. What possible reason would I have for leaving since I can’t leave the city? Granted I haven’t had a lot to do in here either. I’ve learned all I can from my research on myself. Now I’m just looking at various guides on gunsmithing.

I want to experiment with that more. I have an idea for a handcannon that is both explosive and pierces enemies. It would be a complicated process involving bullet created vacuums and keeping them stable until impact. Maybe someday I’ll get one classified as an exotic weapon. 

As I’m wondering about such a possibility, I hear knocking on my door. I tell them to come in, and it opens. To my surprise, it’s Terrak. I quickly stand up from my desk and look at her.

“Terrak, you enjoying that gun I made for you?” I ask.  
“Yes. I’ve done some target practice with it. It’s a fine weapon, and I thank you for it.” She says.  
“Is that why you’re here?” I ask.  
“A warlock told me to say you’re free to look into what you were doing before.” She says.  
“Okay…. So why are you here and not Ikora?” I ask.  
“She asked me to accompany you.” Terrak says.  
“And you accepted? You’re willing to go back out there after you finally achieved the safety of living here?” I ask.  
“I want to try out my new weapon. Target practice only does so much.” Terrak says as she pats the pistol on her hip.  
“What about Decem?” I ask.  
“Truthfully, I don’t understand most of what they said. It would be best to ask them yourself.” She says.  
“Do you know if they are going to kill them?” I ask.  
“They will not, as far as I know.” Terrak said.  
“I need to discuss this with Ikora. Meet me in the hangar. I’ll tell Sal to get my ship ready.” I say as I put on my armor.

===========================================================================

Out of all the rooms I’ve been forcibly locked inside of, this is probably in the top three. During my time here, I have been cooperative to the fullest extent. I have not used my powers once, and I have no intention to for as long as I’m here. My captors are as afraid of me, as I am of them.

The room is about five square meters wide. On the walls are larger versions of the suppression device they had on my head earlier. Outside my door are no less than eight robotic guards. Not to mention any guardians wandering around in here. 

I think I’ve figured out where I am. I’m in a facility the guardians set up to study cabal tech and interrogate any prisoners. I don’t know where this place is, but I think it’s on Earth. I heard the guardians talking about “taking a short flight to the city” so I’m close but still outside of its borders. 

The door opens up, I turn to see a pair of titans walk into the room. They say that the Vanguard has determined that I am not a spy. I am to be transferred to a remote facility for further explanation as to what this means for me. One of the titans throws my armor onto the ground, saying I can have it back now.

After putting my armor back on, I am escorted to a ship. Several of the robotic guards and a titan board as well. I sit in one of the seats, trying to get comfortable in a chair not made for my species. I strap myself in and we take off into the sky.

My memory of the next hour is fuzzy. But I remember the flight going rather well. Then I suddenly hear an explosion, and the ship starts to crash towards the ground. The chair I’m strapped into was apparently connected to some sort of escape pod. Since I was almost immediately pulled inside one and was thrown away from the ship. Thankfully this thing was sturdy enough to only leave me bruised on impact. 

However, the pod door opened and I wish it had at the very least killed me. A large hand grabs me as another one points the end of a large shotgun at my head. A Red Legion centurion, with a hefty battalion of troops behind them as well. All of them aiming their weapons at me.

I hear one of them call me a traitor, then it all makes sense. After experiencing their first defeat, the Red Legion has been desperate for any kind of glory it can get. Capturing a deserter flayer, that would certainly count for something. Before I can even so much as speak a letter in any language, I am hit with a stun device and knocked out cold.


	11. Panic or Precision?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Folcher hears about what happened to Decem, while they contemplate on why they were captured in the first place.

I’m sitting inside Folcher’s ship. Beside me is his ghost. This small purple and red robot able to rebuild Folcher’s entire body in seconds. If I were to die now and become a guardian, would I have my missing arms, even though the bones are all the way back on Venus? Now that I can look at one that isn’t an enemy, I am in awe of something so powerful yet small enough to rest in the palm of my hand.

I wonder if their AI can be extracted. Could they take its mind out and put it in something else? But how much processing power would such a thing need? I was never good with this fancy technology. So I’m the last one who would figure that out.

I wonder how many ghosts are still out there, looking for new guardians to make. It must be hard looking for one. Do they just need to find someone compatible, or is it one specific corpse they just need to hopefully stumble upon? Is the guardian brought back to their prime when they are made? If an elderly person dies and becomes a guardian, are they still old? I heard humans have grey hair when they get older, but I haven’t seen a lot of human guardians without their helmets. Not to mention the awoken and the mechanical ones, I have no idea how they age. 

I look out the entrance of the ship and see the great machine floating over the city. Has anyone ever gone inside of it? Is it just an immense collection of circuits and wires with godlike energy flowing inside? I heard its alive now, what would happen if I tried to climb inside of it?

All of these questions bounce around in my mind. For my whole life the only questions I ever could ask are to my kell, wondering what they needed me to do. But I no longer serve a kell. I serve myself, I decide what to do with my life from now on.

I see Folcher enter the hangar, and he is sprinting towards the ship. He rushes inside and asks if it’s ready to fly. Sal says it is, and Folcher wastes no time manning the controls. I can see that he reacquired his weapons, but before I can ask how, the ship takes off. I nearly fall to the floor from the sudden movement.

“Folcher! Why are you acting like this?” I ask.  
“As I was talking to Ikora, she got a message from the place they were keeping Decem in. They were transferring them to another location when cabal ambushed them. The titan in charge wasn’t able to follow, but they took Decem.” Folcher says to me.  
“Do you know where they are?” I ask.  
“There is a red legion camp somewhere near that area. That is where I’m going to start looking.” Folcher says.  
“Well then, let me know when we land. I’ll fight too.” I say.  
“I appreciate it.” He says.

===========================================================================

This has to be the worst way for the day to pan out. Well, aside from a sudden attack by the taken. That would complete the experience. I just have not been having a good week in general.

First I nearly get thrown out a window and nearly vaporized by Folcher, then my hideout gets raided by vex, then I had to stay on that scorching hot ruin of a planet with those weird cultists (the Followers of Osiris are good people though, I will give them that.) then I encounter the taken and run away like a coward, I get arrested and interrogated by the Vanguard, and then I get captured by Red Legion cabal. Did I accidentally offend some ancient human deity during my time hiding out here and this is all them enacting revenge on me? If it keeps going like this, I’m going to end up dead. Or worse.

I’m in a familiar room, its one the cabal used to house flayers when they aren’t needed for battle. Small, barely furnished with anything besides what I need to live, suppression devices keeping me from using my abilities mounted on the walls, and a door made of orange energy with a pair of Scorpius turrets outside. Some cabal occasionally walk by and call me a traitor. They’re right of course, but it still bothers me. Yet it’s not as bad as trying to figure out why they captured me.

What is their plan for me? They obviously want to claim whatever glory they get for turning me in. But to who would they bring me to? The Skyburners are gone since they probably left the system to recover after the taken attacks, I don’t know who’s in charge of the Red Legion anymore, there is no current established emperor of the cabal yet from my understanding, And Calus is doing who knows what in that massive ship of his. Maybe they are as lost as I am and are acting out of desperation. No clear objective other than “turn in the traitor.” Is this group even acting on orders at all?

Could this just be a group of soldiers who went out and decided to do this on their own? Why are they bothering to capture me alive instead of just killing me and bringing my corpse? I’ve never heard of a flayer going rogue before, maybe there is a specific protocol for those situations? I’d ask one of the cabal who walk by my cell, but they made it very clear they don’t want to talk with me outside of spewing insults.

I’m not working on a plan to escape. I know these cages too well, any method I can think of is not viable. I only hope that guardian that was on the ship with me somehow got word of the incident back to the vanguard. I don’t know If they survived though, it wasn’t conscious for very long to find out. For now, all I can do is wait for something to happen. 

===========================================================================

Something is about to happen here. Folcher is spying on the cabal camp with what looks like the scope from a rifle that he tore off, he gave me one too. We have been laying on the side of this mountain for a while now. I wonder why he hasn’t attacked yet. Guardians normally don’t plan for something like this.

The cabal base is a small one. It looks like the Red Legion were going to expand on it, but I can see parts of it are unfinished. Maybe losing the war put a halt on expansion. The base itself is on an island in the center of a large lake. There is enough distance between the beach and the island to see any threats coming over the water. There is only one gun emplacement on top of a tall tower for defense, I can see a half-built one elsewhere on the base too. I see a couple of harvesters and about four threshers on landing pads. Patrolling the perimeter of the base are two interceptors. Finally, in the center I can see a goliath tank being loaded with more ammo.

We’re watching all of this from the side of a mountain a couple of kilometers away. Folcher is working out a plan, I have one of my own as well. I’m no guardian so I can’t just jump into battle against a battalion of cabal like Folcher can. But he is also terrible at infiltration, unlike me. (Really, why does he have no silent weapons on him? Even his punches make them explode! Why can’t he be like those hunters and carry a knife?) So we agreed to work with our strengths on this. 

Folcher distracts the forces, I sneak in and break Decem out. Hopefully they are able to use their abilities and make fighting our way out trivial. Hopefully I get to test out my new gun on live targets as well. Folcher tells me he has settled on his plan, he moves into a kneeling position and a rocket launcher materializes in his hands. 

“Are you ready?” He asks.  
“I am, I’ll get to work.” I say as I begin to crawl down the side of the mountain. 

There is the sound of a missile shooting into the distance. I see the explosive fly quite a far distance, before colliding with the gun tower and detonating its munitions. Folcher loads another shot and begins shooting at the landing pad. The cabal base is now on full alert and the troops are shooting at the rockets in hopes of detonating them before they hit.

By the time I reach the bottom of the mountain. Folcher has exhausted all of his rockets and I can hear alarms from here. Folcher’s ship flies down, he jumps inside, and then it zooms over to above the base. Now comes my job, I look at the vehicle we had parked here before climbing up.

Folcher’s sparrow, he loaned it to me for this job. I tested it out on the way here, it’s not much different from a pike. But I’m a good deal larger than Folcher, so it’s a bit small for me. Hopefully that won’t be too much of an issue. I get on and zoom into the woods and around the lake.


	12. Infiltration or Incineration?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack on the cabal base begins. Folcher distracts the majority of the forces while Terrak sneaks in.

I can’t explain why I want to help Decem, or all the psions for that matter. Maybe I was some kind of altruistic person before I died. Maybe I just have hope that we could team up and fight the darkness together. The cabal and fallen are just jerks who happen to be here. The hive, vex, and taken all serve the darkness. There is no negotiating with those three, so we need to take what we can get.

I dive out of my ship as Sal has it moved to a safe distance. The cabal are shooting upwards at me as I fall a couple hundred meters to the ground. Thankfully the goliath tank isn’t operational yet. Otherwise it would blast me out of the sky.

Cabal weapons that aren’t sniper rifles, generally aren’t made for accuracy. I should know, I’ve fired and been fired at by plenty of them. But they rely more on sheer volume of fire to get things done. It’s a waste of ammo, but it works in theory. But right now, it didn’t.

I focus my energy into my legs and create enough movement in my glide to slow myself down so I don’t hit the ground at terminal velocity. I swiftly float onto the half-built gun tower. It will provide excellent cover and give me a nice elevated place to shoot. But they realize that as well and are suppressing me with an alarming amount of projectiles. 

I generate a ball of void energy in my hand and toss it over the wall I’m hiding behind. I hear some of them shout in panic as a swirling vortex of lethal energy spawns from the ball. During their panic, I peek out from behind my wall and shoot a round into a legionnaire’s head. I shoot at a few more of the cabal, wounding some but no other kills. 

There is an alarming amount of them down there. Sal says there are 25 troops firing on the tower alone. Not to mention the two interceptors and whoever might be inside the base. I peek out and fire a few more rounds into the crowd, I think I killed another one that time.

I hear the door to the tower get kicked open, they must be trying to get up here with me. I hatch a plan when they are nearing the top. A centurion uses their jump jets to try and get me by surprise. I focus the void energy in my hand and strike the wall I’m hiding behind. A sizable hole is burned into the metal and the volley of projectiles that were aimed at it are now shooting through the hole and into the centurion. They fall to the ground dead as I shoot a grenade down the hole they climbed out of.

The tower begins to groan, I guess my grenade hit some of the tower’s supports. I was going to save it for later, but I don’t really have a choice now. I jump off the side of the tower and hurl a nova bomb into the battalion of cabal below me. Barely any of them get away in time before it crashed into the ground. No traces of the dozen or so cabal that were caught in it remain.

I land on the ground and quickly pull out my handcannon. Only eight cabal remain, four legionaries, three phalanxes, and a psion. One of the legionaries immediately pulls out their arm-mounted blade and charges towards me. A single shot to the head probably reminded them that they have a perfectly usable gun in their hands, but they died before the realization could be made. I jump behind a stack of crates and reload my gun. I turn to look over the crates, but instead I am startled to the sight of Rook-14 sitting beside me. He wordlessly salutes before casually tossing a grenade over our cover. 

“Hey, how’s it going?” he asks.  
“Rook! What the hell are you doing here!?” I ask as I reload my other weapons.  
“Ikora sent me here, she didn’t feel comfortable about a single guardian sieging this base.” He says as he pulls out a fancy looking Braytech scout rifle.  
“How did you get in here?” I ask before leaning out of cover and firing a few shots.  
“I’m a hunter, we’re good at stealth remember? Plus you were a really good distraction. Good enough to get that fallen in the base.” He says.  
“Well that’s good to hear. Lets keep up the diversion shall we?” I say before readying my gun.

===========================================================================

I watch Folcher dive down from his ship and into the base. The two interceptors patrolling the perimeter then leave to go aid their comrades. Now is my chance. I move the sparrow out from behind the trees and look across the lake. 

This thing should glide over the surface of the water. With everyone distracted, I can infiltrate the base. I shoot across the water, straight towards the outer wall. I get across without issue.

I get off the sparrow and flip the switch Folcher said to use once I’m finished with it. The vehicle deconstructs into nothing and vanishes. I sneak along the edge of the wall until I find a door. I pull out my shock dagger and stab it into the controls, the door opens. I hold my dagger in one hand, and my new pistol in the other. I carefully walk inside, hopefully Folcher is enough of a distraction to make my job easier.

The base has alarms going off on the inside, I can imagine why. It’s hard to hear where any cabal are over the alarm though. I’m in a typical cabal corridor, large and with that disgusting black oil leaking out of the various containers lying about. I try not to step in any so I don’t track it across the floor, and also because I really don’t want to. 

I come across a sign that I assume is a layout of the facility. I can’t read a damn thing on it so it’s useless. I peek around a corner to see two legionnaires guarding an exit, making what sound like frustrated grunts and snorts. Likely complaining about not being able to join the others in fighting the guardian.

They are facing at an angle where I can’t sneak up behind them. So I’ll have to get them from here. I aim my gun around the corner. Let’s see how this thing fares.

I fire and a bolt of arc energy rips through one of their helmets. I quickly aim at the other one and end up shooting them in the chest. They are wounded but still standing, another shot fixes that. I quickly check for additional hostiles before moving over to where they were guarding.

I don’t even bother trying to read the label on the door before opening it. I see a psion who was likely going to walk through the door after hearing the gunshots outside. Just a glance is all I need to see that it’s not Decem, the armor is not nearly as extravagant. They are startled by my sudden appearance, giving me enough time to fire a round straight through their chest. 

A legionnaire standing behind the psion decides to punch me rather than shoot, I duck around the large fist and leap towards them, my dagger is shoved into its helmet. That vile black oil sprays out of the hole, I nearly get some in my eyes. I launch off of the legionnaire and bring my knife with me. I land on the floor just in time to see a gladiator towering over me. 

Even guardians have a hard time standing up to a gladiator’s blades. So I decide it would be best to run. Gladiators are slow, and these corridors prevent them from using their jump jets. I look behind me as I run and fire a couple potshots at the charging foe. Some of them hit, but that armor is tough enough to make the injuries not even slow them down. 

I near a corner during my sprint, but when I’m only a few feet away, I see an orange light around the corner. I jump to opposite end of the hallway before I reach the corner. I just barely dodge a blast of fire from an incendior. I leap off of the wall and jump over the cabal before they can fire again. Once I land, I shoot my last round in my gun’s clip at the incendior’s fuel tanks.

A stream of fire pushes the incendior forward and into the gladiator who just turned the corner. Then the tank detonates, incinerating them both. I watch the smoldering remains to make sure they are both dead. I catch my breath and reload. This new gun is doing great, I’ll be sure to tell Folcher all about how it performed in the field when I see him again.

================================================================================

I heard some kind of commotion outside, the base is on high alert, and I’m pretty sure I heard something explode inside the base. Since I haven’t heard any horrible noises yet, I’m at least sure the taken aren’t attacking. I can’t see much outside of my cell, but some of those noises are close. If the power goes out and the door opens, I’m levelling this entire base. Maybe they will think I died in the attack as well and I can finally live in peace. 

I hear a door open, followed by a loud gunshot. One of the guards keels over and the other one has its helmet blown clean off. I stand ready to face whatever is out there. To my surprise, I see Terrak walk into view. 

“There you are!” she says.  
“What are you doing here!?” I ask.  
“Folcher and I are here to free you. He’s out there making a commotion to draw attention. Now how do I open this….” Terrak says as she looks at the control panel for my cell.

She examined it for a few seconds. She soon concludes that she can’t figure out how it works and instead shoots the panel. The energy barrier dissipates and I step out. I grab a gun from the ground and follow Terrak’s lead.


	13. Continuation or Impasse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decem's situation is finally settled, and Sal contemplates on his early days with Folcher

The goliath tank is trying its hardest to kill the two of us. Rook is on the opposite side of the tank from me, hiding behind the battlements on the outer wall. I’m hiding behind the frame to a heavy metal gate that has recently been blasted open. The tank is firing its anti-personnel guns as well as its missiles. Thankfully the turret is slow to rotate, and it is having a hard time tracking both of us.

We’re both harassing it with grenades and gunfire, aiming for the thrusters on the side as one does with these things. I’m out of ammo for my grenade launcher, and all Rook brought were two rifles and a shotgun. I’m sure we can take this thing, but it will be a while. Plus who knows what else is in this base.

I lean out of cover, ready to shoot some more rounds into the big metal nuisance. But then I see a bright orange glow welling up beneath the tank, who seems oblivious to it. I recognize that glow. I yell at Rook to take cover before I duck back around the wall. 

I didn’t see it, but I can see over the wall that a geyser of solar energy shot up from under the tank. Its ammunition detonated from the heat and the whole thing was blown to bits with a deafening explosion (thank goodness these helmets are somewhat soundproof against loud noises.) Once I’m sure all of the larger pieces have landed, I peek around the corner.

A smoldering patch of ash and slag is where the tank used to be. I see Terrak wave at me from an open door to the interior of the base, beside her is an understandably tired looking Decem. I run over to them, Rook soon joins me. I quickly say that Rook is a friend of mine. He silently but enthusiastically gives a thumbs-up. 

“Decem. I’m so sorry you had to go through all of that these past few days.” I say.  
“No need to apologize, I understand it wasn’t your fault. But may I suggest we save the rest of this conversation for when we leave this place?” Decem asks.  
“You have a point. Sal, bring the ship down.” I say.

My ship isn’t particularly roomy. So it’s a bit cramped inside. Luckily I’m in the cockpit and away from being cooped up with the three of them back there. We’re quite a distance away from the cabal base by now. They’re not going to find us again, if there are even any left to attempt such a thing.

We’re at a high enough altitude to let Sal’s autopilot take over. He plots a course for the city as I turn the cockpit chair around to face my friends. Decem is sitting on a crate and has their helmet off which is exposing a large bruise is visible on their head, they assure me it’s nothing to worry about. Terrak is leaning against a wall while inspecting the hand cannon I made her, she had informed me that the gun worked perfectly. Rook is sitting on the floor with his ghost scanning his weapons for any damage. As I’m looking at Rook, a thought occurs.

“Hey Rook, am I supposed to bring Decem back to the city?” I ask.  
“Oh yeah, Ikora gave me some instructions for this. Since Decem is still stupidly powerful and pretty much all of the city wouldn’t take kindly to a former member of the cabal being there. You’re supposed to bring them to a hideout some distance away from the city, someone is going to meet us there and we can discuss this whole situation.” Rook explains.  
“How far away from the city?” I ask.  
“It’s on the same continent, so keep heading in that direction. I’ll have my ghost send the coordinates to your ghost.” He says.  
“I’ve had enough fighting. I just want to rest for once.” Decem says.  
“I agree, that fight made me weary as well.” Terrak says.  
“Then let’s head straight there.” I say as I turn my seat around and grab the controls.

The flight was uneventful, idle chatter and tending to any wounds we have. Rook contacted the Vanguard and let them know we were successful. The place we were told to fly to is a small village located on top of a heavily forested plateau. We set the ship down on a landing pad on the edge of the village. I step out with Decem, Rook and Terrak decided to stay behind. 

We both see various other people in the village. I spot a few guardians among them with weapons in their hands. To my surprise, I see Ikora step out from one of the buildings with a titan by her side. I tell Decem not to worry, I hope I’m right.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I watch the dark-skinned guardian approach me. I know admittedly little about guardian ranks and all that. But from what could gather from Folcher’s words, this one is his equivalent to a valus. I was always scared when near a valus before I became a flayer, and she is making me feel that way again. 

“This must be Decem. You’ve been a controversial subject back at the tower as of late.” Ikora says.  
“Wait, that place is called the Tower? But it’s….” I begin to question before Folcher gives me a gentle nudge to make me drop the subject.  
“What is this place Ikora?” Folcher asks.  
“It’s where we keep allies who would be better off not near the city. Obviously Decem falls into this category.” Ikora explained.  
“And what would Decem be doing here?” Folcher asks.  
“Living here. We’d likely come by every now and then to get their help on understanding other flayers and the cabal. But that’s it.” Ikora said.  
“Is that okay with you?” Folcher asks as he looks at me with those glowing eyes of his.  
“All I want is to take off this armor, drop my weapon, put them both in a box, and never need to open it ever again.” I say.  
“A good answer.” Ikora says.  
“Am I allowed to come talk with Decem after this?” Folcher asks.  
“We will grant you permission to do so. Decem, if you’ll follow my friend here. They are the leader of this place and they will help get you settled.” She says as she gestures to the titan standing beside her, who beckons me to follow them.  
“Any way I can repay you for this kindness, let me know. And Folcher, let me know how that search into your past goes.” I say as I follow the titan.  
“I sure will. Good luck with your new life.” Folcher says as he waves to me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

I float beside Folcher as he walks back to the ship. I can tell he is proud he made a difference in Decem’s life. Even if he caused a whole lot of trouble to do so. But with Decem’s situation settled. Now we can get back to our original task. 

We rejoin Terrak and Rook inside our ship and take off into the sky. Folcher faces our two passengers, and asks if they are fine with going to investigate the place where I found Folcher. Terrak asks to be dropped off at the city first, she claims that this quest is not one she would understand. She says that someone like her shouldn’t be involved in matters such as this. Folcher obliges and we make a quick stop at the city to drop her off. Now it’s just us and Rook on a flight to Europe. 

“Rook, did you hear about what I found out about my past?” Folcher asks as he hands the controls to me.  
“Not really, care to fill me in?” Rook answers.

Folcher recaps what he found out. The note he had on his person when I resurrected him, the picture of him and the exo, and everything he managed to gather about the project he was working on before the collapse. Folcher is lucky to be one of the guardians with an actual chance of finding out his past. Since literally any corpse left behind in all of human history could potentially be made into a guardian. One of our coworkers could have been a roman soldier for all we know. 

I remember when I first revived Folcher. A confused awoken with an admittedly neat jacket and a stupid haircut. We were nowhere near The Last City, we wandered around trying to find transport. Folcher found a functional handcannon to defend himself and instilled a lifelong appreciation for the weapon type. We walked all the way to the Atlantic coast before stumbling upon a group of guardians who brought us to The Last City. 

Folcher had a challenging adjustment to life as a guardian. For example, he absolutely detests the Crucible and refuses to participate or even spectate. He also had a sort of curiosity about him at first. Wanting to explore these hauntingly vacant places and see what neat things they held. Time and experience has toned that impulse down since then, but he gets in those moods every now and then. 

He never really had a fireteam to call his own, only ever acting on his own or with guardians who simply could also benefit from teaming up for a bit. It’s weirder how he never joined or formed his own fireteam since he so obviously loves working with others. He made a few friends, but after the Red War, Rook is the only one we regained contact with. The others are all still missing. I often think I should talk to him about it, but I know what his answer will be. 

I detect that the ship is approaching what used to be Brussels. I found Folcher inside a half-buried spacecraft that crash landed in that city. We never really investigated it when I revived him, his newfound life was so overwhelming that we just forgot about it and haven’t been back since. Well now we have a reason to be back, hopefully we find something to put all this to rest.


	14. Endings or Beginnings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with one last place to look for this strange exo. Folcher realizes this journey may end here.

The experiment I was performing back in the golden age was a weird one. It was actually a joint effort between Braytech and the Ishtar Collective. Not a public one, no official record of it exists in any public space. In fact, the documents I recovered indicated that neither of the higher ups in either company knew about it. 

I don’t know much about the technical stuff on exos. But these notes told me that the bodies have to be identical to human bodies due to how their AI works from being transplanted human minds and all that. Well that prevents exos from going too far from looking like humans. You can’t give them stuff like an extra set of arms or anything. 

This experiment was geared towards finding and testing a possible loophole in that system. But the leader of this project had an idea. What if you make an AI copy of someone’s brain, and cut out the parts that force an exo into being human shaped? It was a crazy idea, but maybe crazy enough to work. Braytech didn’t have people capable of figuring out such a task. That’s why they teamed up with the collective.

Because I was second in command of bioscience at the collective and my boss was busy with some other project and acted more like a supervisor to my work, I was in charge of analyzing the manufactured nervous system of this new exo to see if it would work. I was also in charge of testing her motor skills and learning capabilities. I kept extensive notes on my side of things, and I managed to get all the other notes from the archives on Venus. But the notes abruptly end, the date on the earliest ones are around when the collapse happened. It’s safe to assume why that happened.

The picture of the exo and myself was analyzed. Notes suggest that was a trial with a new body. The furthest we got in terms of completing our goal. But we eventually had to make changes. Who knows what she looks like now. 

What was going through my head when the collapse was happening? I wanted to save her, I even made myself a note to make sure I wouldn’t forget. It’s easy to see how someone as forgetful as him would have likely been distracted with what was going on. I wonder how I handled the initial transformation into an awoken. 

We land at our destination. A grassy field with a decayed city in the distance. In the middle of this field is the place where I guess I died. A rusted husk of a spaceship overgrown with weeds and grass. I step out of my ship and stare at my former tomb.

“It’s been a long time since we’ve been here.” Sal says.  
“I never saw a reason to go back until now.” I say.  
“My sensors aren’t picking up any trouble. We should be good.” Rook says as he joins me at my side.

The ship itself is somewhat large. Bigger than my jumpship even. It looks like one of those ships they used to transport cargo, but small amounts of likely very important cargo. The actual engines and cockpit are above a large hollow space where all the stuff it carried was held. The whole thing looked trapezoid-shaped from the side. The ship landed upright, but was half-buried in the crash. About ten feet above me was the airlock to the inside. It had blasted it open and jumped out when I was revived. I never explored it, I was too preoccupied with being an amnesiac zombie. 

The both of us jump up into the airlock. The inside is rusted and dark, our ghosts turn on their flashlights so I can examine the interior. Immediately I see various skeletons lying about wearing clothes that had decayed into rags. Whatever my jacket was made of must have been quality stuff to outlast whatever they had. Although I have had to use some glimmer to maintain it over the years.

“These must have been my co-workers or something.” I say.  
“Hopefully they died on impact.” Sal says.  
“Anything we should be looking for?” Rook asks.  
“I’m not sure.” I say before I look at a vacant chair.

This chair, the co-pilot’s seat if I’m correct. Every corpse in this room is on or near a seat where they died, except this one. My life began in this chair. I woke up confused as hell while Sal tried to explain what happened. Then I stood up and blasted the airlock open before walking out into the city. 

I snap myself out of this nostalgia trip. This isn’t why I’m here. One quick look around the cockpit doesn’t give us anything. So, I decide to check the cargo hold. 

I tell Rook to stay up here and keep searching, as well as keeping a lookout for any hostiles. It’s a miracle the fallen haven’t picked this ship clean by now. There is a small staircase leading down to the cargo hold. I step down and enter a much larger room. 

This place is just as dark. Many large metal crates inside, some seemingly knocked around from the crash. One large box is open, a pile of I’m assuming food is spilling out of it. They’ve rotted to the point where they don’t even smell anymore. I have Sal scan for what could be in the other boxes. So far it’s just more expired rations and spare parts for the ship. I wonder how long we could have lasted on this thing if we hadn’t crashed.

But then Sal scans a smaller container, he says there is something inside. Something that is giving of energy signatures similar to an exo. I run over to the place he scanned. It’s a coffin-sized container with some kind of high tech lock on it. It’s out of power so I simply hit the lock with a pulse of void energy to vaporize it. Then I tear off the cover.

“Oh my goodness. There she is.” I say as I look at the exo inside.

It’s the female exo from the experiment. Her chassis is unpainted and heavily scratched up. Her head has three eyes, one on the left and two in an over and under position on her right. Her head has numerous loose wires hanging off of it, the wires are labelled things like “memory transfer port” and “computer uplink” I guess we were in such a hurry that we never unplugged her completely. Other than that, her body seemingly looks like a typical exo. 

“Is she alive?” I ask.  
“Hold on…. I detect her systems are intact, the crash only dented her chassis and this container stopped her body from degrading. Let me see if I can restore power to her body….” Sal said as he hooked into her body.

I can hear small mechanical sounds as an orange light gradually begins to shine through the gaps in her chassis. Her eyes shoot open and she lets out a massive gasp, even though she has no need for air. She looks around, and sees me and Sal. She cautiously tries to sit up, but finds it difficult to move.

“Careful, your body hasn’t moved in a very long time. It may take some time for it to start up again.” Sal says.  
“What the…. Who are you? Did we make it?” She asks in a voice that sounds significantly more robotic than other exos.  
“What’s your name?” I ask.  
“Well what’s yours? And where are the others? Jeremiah, Kirk, Laurian, Wallis, and Grigor!?” She asks.  
“Okay, this is gonna be a lot for you to take in. but….” I say before removing my helmet. She looks at me in stunned silence before finally speaking again.  
“Wallis, is that you? What happened to you?” she asks.  
“I’m not Wallis anymore. He died ages ago, I am Wallis reborn into a new life. My name is Folcher.” I say.  
“What happened?” she asks.  
“I honestly have no idea. When I was resurrected, I lost all memories of my former life. Not long ago I found a clue Wallis left behind and I followed it to you.” I explain.  
“Do you remember what happened before you were put in there?” Sal asks.  
“I remember…. The scientists were putting me into this body. We used it as a temporary one while they manufactured new ones to try out. Then something crazy happened. I could never figure out what it was, but it had all of them worried like I had never seen them before. One of the scientists was tasked with making sure I was safe. I saw you and another run off to go find some kind of ship. All I remember then was being forced to shut down.” She explained.  
“So that note Wallis made that you found when you were revived….” Sal began to say.  
“It was so I wouldn’t forget to bring you along. It’s a reminder I had already used and just never got rid of. If he weren’t me I’d punch him for that.” I say with a smirk.  
“Well, what are you going to do with me now? Are we going back to the lab?” she asks.  
“No, the lab is a robot infested swamp now. You’re not going to be tested on anymore. Come on, I have a lot to explain to you.” I say as I extend her my hand.  
“I would very much like that. By the way, you asked my name earlier. Do you really not remember?” she asks as I help pull her to her feet and put my helmet back on.  
“I found Wallis’s documents on the experiment. They all had very boring names like “Subject 31” and "Project Kara"” I say as I help walk her over to the stairs.  
“Kara-31 sounds like a proper exo name.” Sal suggests.  
"Kara.... i could give it a try." she says. “Hey, as long as you’re fine with it.” I say as I help her up the stairs.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m sitting at my desk in my quarters staring at my computer. All of the info on Wallis Mirko and the experiments he did in front of me. I gave a copy of it all to the cryptarchs, as per the vanguard’s orders. I press a button, and it’s all deleted from my computer. Wallis is no more, there is only Folcher now.

Ikora was glad to see that I came out of this with more than just answers, I gained two friends and a relic from the golden age. Zavala was just glad I got it out of my system and I can go back to work. Kara was examined by cryptarchs, other exos, and who knows who else. She contains a lot of weird internal parts not possible for most exos. But now she got a new paintjob, and is helping out here in the tower, even though she complains this isn’t by definition a tower.

Rook helped her get accustomed to life for an exo. He’s been helping her every step of the way. But we’ll soon be running strikes and missions together again soon. Along with whatever third person gets drafted to join the fireteam.

Terrak is adjusting to life in the city well. She occasionally sends me her gun for tweaks and repairs. Despite her requests, the vanguard insist I shouldn’t give her more weapons like this. She is growing her missing arms back and wants to try out different guardian weapons. I can’t blame her for wanting to though.

I visited Decem a while after my quest ended. It’s weird seeing them without their armor on all the time. Decem is adjusting fine to life there. Even though bringing them there was my way to make it up to their hideout getting attacked by vex. Decem still wants to make it up to me somehow. If either of us find a way, we’ll let the other know. 

I walk down to the safety nets I love to rest in, and lay down. Sal rests on top of my chest as we watch the clouds float by. I can hear the sounds of the hanger behind me, it’s oddly relaxing. I’m about to drift off before Sal speaks up.

“The hive are insects right? Do you think bug spray would work on them?” he asks.  
“Well crap, now you have me thinking about that. We’re heading to the Mars ice caps soon anyway, lets grab a can of it before we go.” I say with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end of Morbid Curiosity. Please let me know your thoughts if you enjoyed it. this is quite literally my first attempt at writing legitimate fanfiction instead of something original. let me know how i did.


End file.
